Superdimension neptunia
by ben14miller
Summary: After the events of the black saga, Goku and vegeta decided to get stronger and trained themselves to the absolute limit. During training, the 2 inadvertently created a black hole that sucked them into a new world beyond their imaginations. Can they cope with the change in lifestyle or lose their minds? Find out in superdimension neptunia. (gokuxharem)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to superdimension neptunia. This takes place in megadimension neptunia v2 and db super the time in super is after the black saga and before the tournament bewteen universe 7 and 9. Anyway im putting in ssj 4 and ssj blue 2 and 3. So that said lets start the story.

Dragon ball super

Goku and Vegeta are training to surpass super sayain god super sayain 2 or for short ssj blue 2. Goku got on his original orange gi and Vegeta got on his battle armour. Both are matching each other blow for blow.

"Wow Vegeta u are really strong." goku said while smirking.

"You are storng to kakarot but i will surpass u." vegeta said as he flew high in the sky and said "try to block this kakarot final flash!" as he lauched the move.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" goku said before he launched the kamehameha and it collided with vegeta's final flash when they hit each other the explosion somehow it made a black hole and sucked both goku and vegeta in.

In megadimension neptunia.

Neptune, nepgear, and uzume are fighting the dark cpu and they are losing.

"I don't think we're hurting it."nepgear said as she was firing shots at the giant.

"We have to come with a plan." neptune said as she dogded an attack form the giant. Then out of no where a portal appeared out of nowhere and goku and vegeta fell out of the portal and landed in fornt of neptune, nepgear, and uzume.

"Hey vegeta where are we?"said goku.

"I dont know where we are kakarot." replied vegeta.

"I hope im not breaking up nothing here but who are u and where did u guys come from." said neptune confused.

"Im goku and that is vegeta and what is that thing?"goku said while he pointed towards the giant.

"That thing is a dark cpu and we cant put a dent in it."said uzume

"Huh i think i could beat it up." said goku.

"I dont think u alone could take it on cause we are couldnt even dent it. I dont think u could even put a aingle dent in it."said uzume.

"Watch me."goku said as he transformed into super sayain 3 and teleported in front of the dark cpu and punched the giant into the air and flew real fast toward the giant.

"Take this dragon fist." said goku as he transformed into a golden dragon and put a gaint hole in the giants stomach and came back around and hit the giant again and cause a giant explosion and destroyed the giant and goku flew back to neptune and the others.

"What were u saying." said goku.

Neptune and the others were speechless.

"What was that and what is that form?"said neptune pluzzed.

"That was one of my moves and this form is super sayain 3."replied goku as he went back to normal.

"Ok before we ask any more questions lets get back to base."said neptune with a light blush on her face.

Well that the end of the chapter if u like it remember to favorite, follow, and leave an review and i will see u guys in the next chapter bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im bach with another chapter. To recap the last chapter goku and vegeta were training to surpass ssj blue 2 or super sayain god super sayain 2 either way you want to call it i dont care. Anyway while they were training they accidentally created a black hole and it sucked them in when they came out they saw uzume, neptune, and nepgear fight the dark cpu they couldnt put a dent in it but goku went ssj3 and one shoted the gaint with dragon fist the reason why goku went ssj3 is because uzume said they couldn't put a dent in it so that made him thought that it was really strong so thats why he went ssj3 and goku's wife died form a disease. All that anger goku had after chichi's (not sure if its one word orr two so im nust going to make it one word yall let me know if its one or two words.) death caused the ssj4 transformation. So with that being said lets start the chapter.

Goku and the gang are at uzume's hideout (or base whatever u want to call it.) everybody is around gokuband vegeta and asking them so many questions at one time.

"Please one at a time." said goku.

"K what and where are you two from?" said neptune.

"We are from earth and we are sayains." replied goku.

"Whats a sayain?" asked nepgear.

" Hey vegeta do u want to explain what a sayain is?" said goku looking at his friend and rival.

"Sayains are a warrior race thought to be extinct by a person named frieza...(im going to skip this explanation cause i didnt what to have to explain ever major fight form dbz to db super and almost about what happened to goku's wife but goku gave him one of those dont talk about that kind of face unless they ask so i dont have to make a really long chapter. So please dont be mad at me.) and when me and kakarot was training we somewho made a black hole and it pull me and kakarot in it and well u k ow the rest."replied vegeta.

"We didnt ask for ur whole background but ok." said uzume.

"Hey goku what happened to your wife?" neptune said curiously.

"Um sis i dont think he would want to talk about it right goku."said nepgear towards her big sister.

"Its fine neptune." replied goku. Neptune was alittle shocked at first cause he was one of the few people who chould pronounce her name right.

"Here what happened to my wife chichi passed away a couple of months ago from a disease." said goku with a sad voice.

"Sorry for asking and sorry for u loss." replied neptune.

"Its okay you were just curious. Im going to go train for a bit." said goku as he got up and flew away.

"He really doesnt like talking about chichi death." said vegeta.

"I need to find a way to make it up for him." said neptune silnetly but nepgear heard her.

"Do u like him?" nepgear said whispering into neptune's ear this made her blush a bit.

"Maybe."responded neptune with a blushed face.

"Then why don't u tell him." replied nepgear.

"I dont know if i should yet we just met each other i think its a little to soon." replied neptune still with a little blush on her face. "Im going to talk to him." neptune said as she transformed into purple heart and flew off after him.

Thats the end of the chapter guys im sorry if its a little long though im am still new to writing and as yall can tell im making gokuxneptune i might make it a harem but i dont know so let me know what u guys think and I'll see u guys im the next chapter buy guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im back with another chapter. To racap the last chapter uzume and the others were asking goku and vegeta questions and one of them happened to be about his wife chichi who passed away. After goku answered that question he took off to train and neptune felt bad cause she asked that question and saw goku's sad face and flew after him. Now lets start the chapter.

Neptune found goku training she flew down and went back to normal and hid in the bushes so she wouldnt disturb him. Goku was fighting two giant robots (well their not as big as the dark cpu but their like 10 foot tall.) One of them fired a lot of shots at him but he caught all of them and then open his hand and all of the bullets fell to the ground and then he teleported in front of the robot and blasted it into bits. The other one swung it's sword goku but he the blade with his hand and snapped it in half and he blew that one into bits two. Goku sat down on the ground to relax.

"Awesome." neptune said not realizing that she said out loud.

"Come on Neptune stop hiding over there in the bush."goku said already know that she was there.

"How did u know i was here?" said neptune confused on how he found out that she was there.

"I know cause i sensed u over there."he replied.

"What did u mean u sensed me." she said.

" Im able to sense people ki or life force or enegry." he replied.

"Cool." neptune replied as she sat next to goku with a little blush on her face."um sorry for asking about ur wife goku.

"It fine i actually needed to get that off my chest." goku said as he put his arm around neptune he also was blushing and when he did that neptunes face became even more red.

"I think he (she in goku head) likes me too." they both thought to themselves.

"Do u want to know about my past?"said goku

"Yes i would." replied neptune.

"I'll start with me as a kid and work my way up k." said goku.

"K." replied neptune

He started to talk about his life from him fighting the red ribbon army, raditz, his first death, the sayains, turtles , slug, frieza, cell, his second death, broly, kid buu, janemba, beerus the god of destruction, golden frieza , black and zamusu, and about what happened to chichi.

"And that's about it." goku said. Without hesitation neptune changed into purple heart. got up jumped in his lap and kissed him when she pulled back he pulled her closer and kissed her back this is going on for a little bit.

"Whatca doing?" said nepgear as soon as she said that purple heart and goku jumped back both of their faces are red.

"Nothing."they replied back.

"Nothing, huh it doesn't look like it. It looks like u two were making out." nepgear said.

"Sis this is a private moment and u just ruined it." purple heart replied a little angrily.

"Sorry anyway the reason i came was to get yall cause dinners ready." nepgear replied.

"What is it."replied goku.

"Cant tell u its a surprise."she replied

"Ah." goku said a little disappointed.

"Anyway lets head back." she said.

"K." goku and neptune replied. As they got up and they started to walk back. While they were walking back goku and neptune were holding hands.

That the end for this chapter folks. When neptune left nepgear followed her and was hiding in a tree and she caught neptune and goku making out. Guys its going to be gokuxharem if u got any ideas let me know with that being said bye guys.


	4. Author's note

Hey guys im just letting u know im putting up a poll about goku. Im not going to say what's about if u want to be apart of it go to my profile and you will find it there and i will find it there. The next chapter will be out in two days and they will be longer. So with that being said bye guys


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back with another chapter. In the last chapter neptune flew off after goku when he said he is going to train. Neptune hid in the bushes watching him. Goku know she was there the whole time but he didn't want to say anything cause he was focused on the training. When he was done training he sat down at told neptune to come out of the bushes and he told her about his whole life including his wife chichi and his son gohan when she heard that she kinda of lost control of herself and kiss him. After a while nepgear who was there the whole time told them to come on back to base cause the food was ready and walked back to base. Also side note i made a pole just go to my profile and its there. Oh and here the harem for goku its neptune, nepgear, blanc, noire, vert, and uni. I haven't came up with one for vegeta yet i might do uzume im not sure yet guys let me know what u think. Lets start the chapter.

Everyone is sitting down one the ground eating some fried chicken. (cause if u dont know uzume's ability its illusionary powers or able to make her dreams a reality for short.) Vegeta was asking uzume questions while everyone else was out like what are you, what are the transformations yall are able to do, they w\ere bonding while everyone was away.

"Mmm what is this?"said goku while he was eating.

"Its chicken." replied uzume.

"Well it taste good." replied goku.

"Anyway what were u two doing while u were away."said vegeta curiously. This made neptune and goku blush abit.

"Nothing happened i was just training and she was there watching me!" replied goku loudly.

"It doesnt sound like nothing." replied vegeta smirking at goku.

"Anyway what happened between u and uzume while we were gone."replied neptune curiously.

"We just talked thats it." replied uzume in a kind of defensive voice.

"Saying it like that makes it seem like something happened."replied nepgear.

"Says the one who stalked neptune and goku. Hell i even bet that you have feelings for him too."replied uzume defensively when she said that nepgear face went red.

"Well i bet u like vegeta."said nepgear when she said that uzume's face went red.

"Vegeta do u have any idea to wants going on here?" goku told vegeta.

"I don't know but im going to train you want to come with kakarot?" said vegeta.

"K neptune u want to come and watch us train?"said goku towards neptune.

"Sure." she replied.

A few moments later at a open field. Goku, vegeta, and neptune flew down and goku and vegeta changed into ssj blue and got in their fighting stance.

"What's that form it's different form that super sayain 3 form?" said neptune in awe.

"This is super sayain god super sayain or super sayain blue for short." replied goku.

"Cool but who's stronger?" she replied.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied back.

"Enough talking let's start the fight kakarot!" vegeta said.

"Why does he call u that i thought ur name was goku?"she said.

"That's my real sayain name but i go by goku cause it is what my grandpa name me when he found me as a kid.I'll answer anymore question after the fight deal." goku replied.

"Deal."she replied as she sat down and watched.

The two flew towards each other really fast and their fist collided it causes shockwaves around and they begin teleported around in the sky real fast and neptune was standing there shocked to see how fast their going. Uzume and nepgear came out of the building.

"Whats going on here neptune?" uzume said.

"They're training."she replied.

"K can we watch sis?"nepgear said.

"Sure i think they wouldn't mind." she replied to her little sister.

The two were clashing when vegeta threw goku to the goku but he landed on his feet.

"Kaio-ken!"shouted goku as a red arua envelop around his ssj blue form. "Let's see if u could handle this vegeta." as he flew off towards vegeta he tried to block it but goku was to fast and he punched him in the face cause vegeta to slide back.

"Such speed." the girls thought when he slided back goku flew after he slide back goku flew and delivered lots of punches and kicks at vegeta and then uppercutted him in the air and took off after him and kept punching him and then teleported to the ground.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!"said goku as he fired the beam toward vegeta and it hit him it caused a big explosion. Vegeta hit the ground hard and goku teleported in front of him and help him up and they stop fighting, went back to normal and looked at the girls.

"How was that." goku said with a grin. The girls were at a lose for words. They just nodded their heads.

"Huh are u at a loss for words?" goku said.

"Yeah its getting late some we're going to go back inside come on uzume."said nepgear as she began to walk inside.

"Um hey goku could you train me to do that?"asked neptune.

"Sure i don't mind." replied goku.

"Ahh goku going to train neptune." vegeta said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up vegeta." replied goku with a light blush.

"Im going to head back now bye." replied vegeta as he flew toward the base.

"K now with everyone is gone lets start the training. Now try to hit me neptune and dont hold back." said goku.

"Fine but if you get hurt don't blaim me k."replied neptune as she transformed into purple heart and pulled out her sword.

"K now come at me." goku said as he got in his fighting stance.

"K here i come." replied neptune as she flew towards goku and started swinging her sword really fast at goku but he keep dodging her attacks. This goes on for about a hour.

"Lets stop for tonight we'll continue this tomorrow night? K." said goku as he caught neptune's sword with his hand.

"Fine but i will at least land a hit on u tomorrow."she replied as she went back to normal and they headed back in and went to sleep.

So guys thats it for this chapter. Guy's if u want me to make goku a sayain cpu text me yes or no. If the poll doesnt work text me yes or no k guys. The poll will end next saturday with that begin said bye guys and ill see u in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Heys guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter goku started to train neptune and now nepgear while vegeta was training uzume. Untill umio showed them this place found in the base's basement. When nepgear gotba call form histiore or histy im going to call her histy. Anyway she found a way to get neptune and nepgear to get back home but the termal was broken and it needed a certain part so everyone left to find this part and they found it and nepgear got to work on fixing it also goku, neptune and nepgear confessed their feeling towards one another. Now with that being said lets start the chapter.

"The repairs are finished." nepgear said.

"That's great. You girls can go home to your world." uzume said.

"Yeah but its kinda hard to celebrate knowing there's probably piles of work to do when we get back home. I can already hear histy's eternal, boring lecture voice in my head." neptune said.

"Would it happen to sound like this?" histy said this made neptune and goku jump back from surprisement.

"Thats so spot on uzume wow that sound just like wait, histy why are we on a call with her?" neptune said.

"Sice i finished the repairs i thought to call histy rigjt away." nepgear replied.

"I hoped for both of u to return quickly but hearing complaints form neptune is too much."hist said.

Time skip by a little bit. A large explosion happen.

"What the hell is all this noise?"sais uzume.

"These sounds are coming from outside."umio said.

"Ha ha ha! Monsters, destory this biulding! They ruined my plans and i will riun their escape."arfoire said.

"What is ur objective is it to steal my spot as a protagonist?" neptune said.

"I dont think so." replied goku.

"Hm. Megadimension destructor arfoire. Well, now that you mention it taking your spotlight sounds like a brilliant idea."arfoire said.

"Over my dead body." goku replied.

"Oh is this your boyfriend neptune?" she asked neptume who blushed and nodded.

"So what if i am is that a problem?" goku replied as he went into ssj blue.

"Oh im so scared u changed you hair so what. Monsters destory him."she commanded the monsters to attack him. Three of the monster tried to attack all at once but he dodge all of them and kicked one of them in half and punch the other one in the face and that cause that monster to crash through a couple of biuldings.

"Come on is this all u got."goku said.

"Hey guys fall back to the termail." said uzume.

"Fine."everyone said as they went back inside and barricaded the door.

" yall four get inside the terminal."uzume said.

"No im staying here."vegeta said.

"No ur going with."she replied

"Try me." he replied as the front door broke down.

"Ill go slow them down just get going nepgear give histy the transfer signal." vegeta replied as he went ssj blue and ran off the slow down the monsters.

"I found u little brats."arfoire said.

"Oh crap she here see ya nepsy and gearsy."said uzume as she started the transfer.

"Tch! Im too late! You will pay for this with ur life." said arfoire.

"Uzume watch out." she said as she ran out of the termal and pushed uzume out of the way.

"Huh?! Nepgear?! Nepgeeeeaaaarrr!" neptune said as the transfer happened and brought her and goku to planetune.

"We arrived in the hyper dimension! Woo hoo. Wait this isnt the time to celebrate! Histy! Histy, it's an emergency! Holy crackers! Histy passed out. Histy are u alright?" neptune said.

Welcome home neptune im glad ypu made it safely back." histy said

"Im not important at the moment right now im just worried about you what happen." replied neptune.

"Its most embarrassing but i tried my best to accomplish a task far above my specifications." she replied.

"Oh histy you were doing this for us..?"replied neptune by the way yall wondering what goku's doing he's looking around.

"By the... Way...where is ... Nep.g..ear.."hist said but she passsed out.

"Did histy just short circuit?! Whyvisnt she getting back up?! Oh no what should i do!?"neptune said panicking.

"First u need to calm down neptune." said goku as he put he's hand on her shoulder.

"Jeez, nep, what's this racket about? You haven't even been back for five minutes and your making a scene. You should a least come and say hi first."iffy said.

"Iffy! You have incredible timing. Histy passed out."neptune said.

"Nep, help me carry her."iffy asked neptune. A few moments later.

"Alright, we've laid her down for now, but this is pretty troubling. I've called compa, but... We don't know if the treatments we used are gonna work and anyway who is that?" iffy said pointing at goku.

"That's goku he somehow found his way to zero dimension...(she explained all that happened in zero dimension.) and when we got here histy was passed out and u know the rest."neptune replied.

"So are u two like a couple or just friends?" iffy asked curiously. When she said that the two blushed.

"Yeah. Anyway im hungry do u know where the kitchen is?"goku said.

"Down the hall to the left."replied neptune.

"Thanks be right back." goku replied as he went to the kitchen to get something eat on the way there he bumped into compa and she fell but goku caught and then put her on her feet.

"Sorry about that."he said.

"Its ok can u tell me where iffy is?"compa asked him with a light blush on her face.

"They're in the bedroom."he replied.

"Thanks."she said as she walked towards to bedroom.

"Sorry to keep u waiting, iffy i bumped into some guy in the hallway i think he's kind of cute. Oh and welcome home nep-nep."compa said.

"So u like him too." neptune said.

"What are you talking about i like him too."iffy said.

"Im not talking about u iffy im talking to compa."she replied. Compa blushed a bit.

"I just said i thought he was cute thats it anyway what wrong with histy."compa said. A while later goku came walking in.

"Im back guys."goku said as he walked in with a bunch of crackers not knowing that they were talking about him.

"We need the Sanshiro Soulful patch to fix histy."Neptune said."iffy u want to come along with?"

"I really want to go but i cant leave the basilicom empty."iffy replied.

"How about u compa?"she asked her.

"I need to stay here incase something happens to histy. So good luck nep-nep."compa replied.

"K then what about u goku?"she asked her boyfriend.

"Sure im down for a adventure. Can i take the crackers with me?" he replied.

"Yeah. So come on lets go. We'll be back soon."neptune told comap and iffy before she and goku left.

So im going to leave it off here and continue it in the next chapter bye guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Guys im back with another chapter. In the last chapter goku and neptune came to hyper dimension and when they got there they found histy passed out and to fix her they would need a Sanshiro soulful patch so goku and neptune go into the city. (goku is still eating his crackers that he had with him. He has like 2 boxes of crackers one in his hand and one in his pocket.) also goku meet iffy and compa.(compa is in goku's harem) with all that being said lets start the chapter.

Goku and neptune are walking around looking for clue to where it could be.

"Alright no how are we doing to even look for clues? Without histy here, i can't even do anything for nepgear so we need to work fast." neptune said.

"But i suck at looking for stuff." said goku as he's eating a cracker.

"Ya know it would hurt to rely on us every once in a while would it?" someone said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" neptune said.

"Welcome home, neptune." noire and uni said.

"Noire and uni?! Why are you two here?!" neptune said.

"IF called and said that you two had gotten caught up in some kind of trouble again, and histoire had fainted, so she asked me to help you and who's that?" noire said pointing at goku.

"Im Goku and im a sayain." he replied.

"A sayain whats that?" uni asked.

"Sayains are a warrior race."he replied.

"Cool what can sayains do?"noire asked curiously.

"Well if my friend vegeta was here he would explain to y'all so u have to wait until he and nepgear come back form zero dimension. Until then here what we can do we're super strong can fly, shoot ki blast i explain all that later." he replied.

"Hey noire here a boyfriend for u." neptune said teasing her. Noire face went red.

"What i don't need a boyfriend plus i don't even know him!"noire responded loudly and defensively but in her mind "he does seem rather cute though."

"Uh whats going on here uni cause im confused."goku asked her.

"Neptune always teases noire Alot and normally she always right on the dot about it." uni replied.

"Huh watch this." goku said as he walked right up to noire and said "ill be your boyfriend." that made noire blush like crazy.

"Nice one goku." neptune said laughing.

"What i dont even know u that much." noire said with her face all blushed.

"Ah u look so cute when ur embarrassed."goku said still teasing her.

"No i don't. Im going get u for that." she said as she chased neptune and goku around.

"Tee hee, noire is a lonely loner!"neptune said while running away from noire.

"Hey i hope im not interrupting anything here." a weird voice said this made everybody to stop.

"Who is that?"uni said.

"Hey king kai haven't heard form u in a while."goku said.

"Anyway goku listen up our dimension and hyper dimension are coming together i don't know why but expect some changes like the monsters u aill be fighting are a lot stronger than they are supposed to be. Also goku u are a sayain cpu."king kai said. Neptune, noire and uni gasped at this.

"Wow really king kia or are u playing with me?"goku replied.

"No im not also goku our dimension and hyper dimension are coming together. Also the enemies u going to be fight are way stronger than they were."king kai said

"How long until the dimensions become one?"goku asked.

"I dont know probably like in six months."he said.

"Six months that a really long time."said noire.

"That's it for now i contact u guys when i get more information about it."king kia said.

"Well anyway back to our conversation. Me and neptune are looking for something called "Sanshiro's soulful patch." would u two happen to know where it is?"goku asked noire and uni.(these two are also in goku's harem.)

"No but we'll help you look how about we spit up and we'll meet back up here in two hours come on uni."noire said as her and uni walked along to see if they could find it. Nptune decided to gove blanc a call and ask her for help to.(blanc is also in his harem) After a while goku and neptune sat down on a bench waiting on noire and uni. They were eating the crackers goku brought with him.

"Sorry for making you two wait. Did u find anything?" noire asked.

"Nope we couldn't find anything."goku answered her.

"You're hopeless. Well, whatever. Im thirsty from walking for so long, so why don't we talk over an ice cold drink?" noire said.

"You betcha! We're kinda parched ourself from eating a lot of crackers." replied neptune. After they got there.

"It looks like blanc and vert conducted their own investigations, so let's have a meeting through group chat. Uni please set it up." noire said.

"Leave it to me, gotta call both blanc and vert... Here we go."uni said as she called vert and blanc.

Time skip vert and blanc meet goku amd he told them all about everything what had happened and what king kai told.

"So your a cpu too goku?" vert said.

"Yes a sayain cpu. If u want to know more about the sayain ask vegeta when we figure out a way to bring him and nepgear back from zero dimension." goku replied.

"Anyway me and goku are going to chech out that place thanks vert."said neptune as she and goku got up and walked to the place vert told them about.

"So this is the sacred land of planeptune's first cpu that vert was talking about. From what i can see it doesn't seem different from any other dungeon so let's start to find the soulful patch so we can fix histy k goku."neptune said.

"K."replied goku.

So guys that it for this chapter you two want to do the preview for the next chapter.

Neptune: sure next on superdimension neptunia me and goku looks for the soulful patch but encountered this big dragon and its giving us a run for our money.

Goku: but then something happened to me i transformed into hdd mode i believe its called that anyway next time on superdimension neptunia bye bye goku and hello platinum heart. Don't miss it bye.

Neptune: bye see you guys and gals in the next chapter.

Me: wait also here goku harem its neptune,nepgear,noire,vert,blanc, and compa and as for vegeta its IF and uzume. Bye guy.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys im back with another chapter. Here neptune and goku to racap the last chapter take it away guys.

Neptune: heres what happened in the last chapter. Me and goku had returned from zero dimension but when we got back histy was passed out and to fix her we needed to get the soulful patch but we didn't know where it and goku got to meet all of the other cpus and when we were with noire and uni this weird voice started to talk to us.

Goku: it was king kai he told us that my dimension and hyper dimension are coming together king kai also told me that i was a sayain cpu i thought it was really cool but anyway vert told me and neptune to try looking for it in the first cpu sanctuary me and neptine are walking around trying to find when out of nowhere this dragon appear and me and nepsy here had to fight it. Find out how the fight end now on superdimension neptunia.

Neptune: thats the first time u called me that is it my nick name well yours is spikey.

Goku: i dont thinks that a good nickname for me. Let me know what u guys think.

Me: anyway lets start the chapter.

His tall dragon comes out of nowhere.(the dragon is looks like omega shenron.)

"Well if we got to go through u to get the soulful patch we will."neptune said as she transformed into purple heart.

"Come dragon i dont think u'll be able to take us both on at full power." goku said and tried to transform but instead of it behind ssj blue he accidentally went hdd mode. In his hdd form his hair is longer and spiker than it normally is. His clothes the top half is the gi that whis gave him but the color is a platinum silver and the bottom half is his normal gi but the pants are red and the boots are blue. His eye's are the same color as purple heart's. His weapon are gauntlet kind of like peashy but without the spikes on the end and a staff. The staff is just like his power pole and it can change into a sword.

"What is this?" goku said as he looked at his body.

"Looks like u can go hdd now." purple heart said as she fight the dragon.

"Try this on for size."he said as his staff turned into a sword and started beating the dragon's ass then he said "die u dragon!" as he and neptune sliced the dragon up.

"Whew. It looks like my shares have fallen quite a bit. But it was a good handicap against this level of a monster. Also goku we need to come up with a name for ur hdd form."purple heart said.

"Huh a name how about golden heart?"asked goku as he went back to normal and started to look around for the patch.

"No, how about platinum heart." neptune asked while she back to normal and started to help goku look around for the patch.

"Huh sounds like a good name i think i like that name. Oh is what we're looking for?" he asked while holding up the patch.

"Yep thats it but before we head back." she said as she walked up to goku and kissed him. "There u go that for ur first time changing into hdd mode." this made goku blush.

"Anyway let's head back nepsy and install this into histy."he said as he kissed her back and they walked back to planeptune.

"Iffy! Compa! We're home! How's Histy doing?" neptune said as she and goku walked in the room.

"Welcome home nep-nep and goku. Histy's still passed put, no new developments here."compa said.

"How did it go did u two find the item? Also the other cpus called and told us what u told them and im pretty shocked to find out that u a cpu." iffy said.

"Yes we did get it and yes I'm a cpu actually a sayain cpu."goku replied as he gave IF the cassette tape.

"How are we going to insert this thing into histy?"IF said.

"Maybe somewhere on her back?"said compa.

"I just looked all over her and i didnt see any slot shaped like that."if said.

"How about inserting it in histy mouth."goku and neptune said at the same time.

"Fine but i don't think it'll work."If replied as she put the cassette in histy mouth.

"Starting automatic program. Checking update patch. Beginning installation."histy said.

"I can't believe that it's actually installing this way."IF said.

"Maybe the cpu from back then had a similar personality to ol' nep-nep over here." compa said.

"How long do u think it'll take for the patch to install?" neptune asked.

"Its unclear. We just have to wait for histy to recover." compa said.

"Ah you're right . we'll just have to put all of our faith in histy and wait for her to get better soon." replied neptune.

"Anyway i hope she gets better and im going to get some sleep." as he got on the top bunk and went to sleep.( the reason why i said bunk beds is because neptune and nepgear has bunk beds.)

"Yeah it's getting keep of late so im going to sleep see u guys tomorrow." neptune said.

"K see u tomorrow."compa said as she and IF left and started to back to their house. Neptune got in the bed with goku and flew asleep while she was hugging him.

That's it for the chapter. Let me know if u think of a good nickname for goku also the next chapter will be in the zero dimension after goku and neptune left there. See you all in the next chapter bye.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys im back with yet another chapter im trying to as much as i can before i have to go back to school. Anyway what happened in the last episode goku went hdd for the first time and they managed to get the patch for histy so they are waiting on her to recover and thats about it for the last chapter in this chapter we're going back to when after goku and neptune left zero dimension.

Uzume and nepgear got up from the ground.

"No way the transfer terminal." uzume said looking at the termail and seeing that it was heavily damaged.

"Uzume are u ok?" nepgear asked her.

"You damn idiot! Do you understand the implications of what u just did?!" uzume replied.

"But the way things were going u would have-"nepgear said before uzume interrupted her.

"I ain't having it! It was your chance to go home! We worked so hard and you just freakin' blew it!" uzume replied angrily as she said that vegeta came crashing in and he was messed up bad.

"Uzume, nothing can be done about it now. What's done is done. Focus on finding a means of escaping."umio said.

"Yall can talk about this later right now we need to get out of here."vegeta said as he got up.

"Let's force our way through the front."uzume said.

A while later they got ambushed by arfoire. They beat her our they thought they did.

"What delusions are u living in im only barely using half of my true power." arfoire said.

"Uzume wont fall for that."orange heart said.(when uzume is in hdd mode she talks in third person for some reason i don't know why.)

"Here my true form my true power." arfoire said as she transformed into a ugly creature.

"Very well this is my full power too you girls stay back i'll"vegeta said as he transformed into ssj 2 when he did that a girl fell on him out of nowhere.

"Um sorry about that."he girl said as she got off of vegeta.

"Wait u look familiar. Whats you name?"vegeta asked the girl.

"My name is neptune."big neptune said.

Time skip. They fought arfoire a second time after them already beat in her but they lost cause she got a lot stronger i mean even vegeta's ssj blue form get do shit and uzume was hurt bad so vegeta picked her up and him big neptune and nepgear went back to base and vegeta sat uzume down and when everybody left vegeta confused his feelings to uzume but she was asleep she did hear him though. After a while big neptune and nepgear returned with the ingredients they needed to make medicine to help uzume. Nepgear made the medicine for uzume and gave applied the medicine to her wounds.

"Hey nepgear hows it going."asked big neptune.

"Oh hey neptune i just gave uzume the medicine... It's up to her now." she replied.

"I want to say that's great but we have an emergency arfoire fused with that giant cpu." big neptune said.

"What we need to get the monster out of here asap." uzume said.

"No I'll get them out of here u focus on getting better." vegeta said as he went outside and got all the monster to safety.

The next day.

"Its time for our battle."uzume said as she recovered from her injuries.

"How u feeling uzume?" nepgear asked her.

"Thanks to u im bursting with energy." she replied.

Moments later the gang are fighting the dark cpu in the sharing field and they're hold their own until the dark cpu decides to use he full power when she did this she made a gaint ball of enegry towards the gang but someone blasted it away.

"What who did that?" the dark cpu said as goku punched her in the face and made her stagger. "Its u again." she also said.

"Yes its me and i stronger than before I'll show you my true power!" goku said as he transformed into platinum heart and then went ssj blue. "And that not all kaioken!" he said as a red arua envelops his ssj blue form. " come on vegeta let's show her what sayains can do."he looked towards uzume and the others."also so neptune is here to."

"Right kakarot lets do this." vegeta said as he transformed into ssj blue.

They both flew at her but vegeta got hit in the face and got fling towards the ground.

"Vegeta are u ok?"uzume said as she helped him up.

"No way she even stronger that my ssj blue form. Kakarot she really strong and fast so watch out for that!"he yelled at goku. Goku got hit by the ground and hit the ground hard.

"Huh this is exciting i haven't fought a strong opponent in a long time anyway i think I'll end this kaioken time 10!" goku said as ge he got up from the ground and everything got a red tent to it and he flew off after the dark cpu really fast and punched it in the face and then he delivered a series of punches and kicks.

This will finish it final flash."vegeta said as he launch it at the dark cpu it was fully charged ( like the time he used it against cell but way stronger) "kakarot get out of the way."vegeta said towards goku who teleported beside vegeta.

"Take this times 10 god ka...me...ha...me...ha!" goku said as he launched his move and it combined with vegeta final flash and made the times 10 god final kamehameha.

"We've got to help them."purple sister said as she fired a beam of energy towards the dark cpu.

"Tri burst!" yelled both neptunes and uzume as it stunned the giant long enough for the final kamehameha to hit it and destoryed the giant. Goku and vegeta went back to normal.

"Is it over did we win." asked uzume as she went back to normal and walked towards vegeta.

"Yes." vegeta answered uzume as he aaid that uzume kissed me.

"I heard what u said to me as i was asleep."she told him.

"Yeah we did it." said neptune and goku.

"Come on vegeta we got to go before the portal closes or we'll be stuck here cause this place is the only thing keeping the portal open and im pretty sure if the writer want you to meet uzume again i bet he will sorry guys but we got to go we can't stay for long come nepsy and nepgear." goku said dragging vegeta in the portal and neptune and nepgear also entered the portal too.

Well thats it for this episode sorry for the time skip i just didn't feel like making this really long any way bye guys and ill see u in the next chapter bye.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys im back with another chapter. To recap the last chapter goku and vegeta are going to

Vegeta: When kakarot and neptune left me, uzume, nepgear and umio were left to fight arfoire but we decided to make a break for it later we fought her and out of nowhere with girl fell on me. She said her name was neptune and we beat arfoire again and big neptune locked her away in her book but she trick us and she escaped. We managed the find her but we could beat her and uzume got badily injured so we fleed and we managed to heal her wounds. The next day we were ready to fight her and she had fused with the giant cpu.

Goku: Me and neptune were waiting for histy to recover. She did and now she able to open gateways to different dimensions she opened a portal into zero dimension and we all began fighting the giant at max power. I was in my brand new hdd form too and we've won. Also i had to drag vegeta through the portal cause he and uzume were in a makeout session.

Vegeta: no we weren't kakarot dont be putting that into the reader's head.

Me: anyway lets start the chapter. Also so side note goku and the his harem are all in love with each other.(that neptune, nepgear, vert, blanc, uni, noire, and compa)

Goku: wait so ur not going to tell them how we confused our love towards each other?

Me: yep pretty much they can figure it out they're smart.

Goku:but what if they can't.

Me:then they can asked me. So lets start the chapter. Anyway just kidding they got to know each other more by talking and training.

After they beated arfoire in zero dimension they threw a party and after it was on over goku and vegeta started to train neptune and the others and neptune started to train goku in his hdd form on how to use it and to use a sword cause he already knows how to use a staff. Months past and they did a multi-nation festival with a tournament and neptune, vert ,blanc, noire, goku and vegete made it to the final round.

"So it looks like it's came down to us six after all."black heart said.

"This is perfect. Lets use this as a chance to see who is the strongest fighter."white heart said.

"Splendid. This is the perfect opportunity for me to show off my strength before all the nations." green heart said.

"Goodness, you all get so overly confident when you're in you're HDD forms." purple heart said.

"Well i don't need to be over confident cause i know im going to win."said platinum heart who is goku in hdd mode if u didnt know.

"Whatever kakarot. I will be the one who'll win." vegeta said in ssj blue.

"Well it's decide let's end this as a battle royal!" said white heart.

"Hey hold on that match for a second!"a mysterious person said.

"What was that? Who are u?Show yourself immediately." vegeta said angrily.

"You say u don't know who we are. Well then let me enlighten you. We are those who reign from the four golden summits. We will call ourselves the gold third."

"I don't know how that works there are four of u."platinum heart said.

"Heh i always wanted to try my hand against a cpu."one of them said.

"How interesting... Do you believe you can win against all six of us?" purple heart asked.

"It isn't a question. It will simply be done." another one said.

"Very well we'll be your opponents." platinum heart said.

The cpus charged at gold third only to get their asses whipped.

"Huh u were able to beat them but how about us?" platinum heart said as he transformed into ssj blue.

"This will be over quickly." vegeta said as he and goku flew at them. It was over quickly alright but goku and vegeta got defeated.

"Now let's begin the reorganization of this world...this... Gamindustri." another mysterious voice said it wasn't the gold third it was someone else as i light engulfed everyone was seperates.

Neptune wakes up in a forest.

"Guys where are we? Wait where is everyone else?! Am i alone? Hey, noire, blanc, vert, goku, vegeta!" she yelled trying to call out to everyone.

"Stop yelling nespy."goku said as he was hanging from a tree by his leg.

"Goku where are u?"she asked looking around for him.

"Im up here in the tree also could u help me?"he said trying to foot unstuck from a limb.

"Oh there u are here u go as she threw goku her sword.

"Thanks." he said as he cut the branch and fell on his head. "Ow that hurt." as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah ur ok."neptune said as she hugged him and someone called neptune on her phone.

"Hello." neptune said as she answered the phone.

"Hey neptune glad to see your alright is goku with u?"vert asked worried about him.

"Calm down thundertits he's probably fine."blanc said.

"Im right here u know."goku said into the phone.

"Good ur ok."vert said.

"Lay off him already vert. Anyway where are u guys and what happed?"asked noire.

"Wow noone asked if i was alright y'all just care for kakarot. Anyway i remember we were fighting gold third and we lost and them this voice said someing about reorganizing this world or soming like that as if the world doesn't have enough problems." vegeta said.

"Thats not true. We care about u but ur ok and when neptune answered the phone i saw goku falling out of a tree. Anyway what u said did happened and why are those towers there they werent there before."vert replied.

"Yeah those towers weren't there before." said goku.

"It would be best to return rmto our nations and we should gather your younger sisters." vert said.

"Yeah we'll contact each other when we reach our respective basilicoms come on vegeta."blanc said as everyone hung up.

"Now that we know everyone's safe lets try walking towards planeptune spikey." neptune said as she jumped on his shoulders hoping that he'll give her a piggyback ride.

"Sure let's go nepsy."he said as he walked with neptune on her back.

That its for this chapter the next four chapters will each one of the four cpus story. Also ur probably wondering how did they beat up goku and vegeta heres the reason why king kai told them that everyone that they'll face are much stronger than their supposed to be and goku's nickname is spikey cause he got really spikey hair. See u guys later bye.


	11. Chapter 10 enter goten, trunks and black

Hey guy im back again with another chapter to recap the last chapter goku and vert. Im trying to post a chapter everyday but i also have to focus on school so the weekends and Fridays ill be posting two chapter one for each of my stories and thanks for u y'all who are reading the story and liking it.

Goku:when we came back from zero dimension we throw a party and after that it was a tournament and we all made it to the final round not including nepgear, uni, ram and rom.

Vert:yeah and when we were getting ready to fight four people came out of nowhere and wanted to fight us.

Goku: we didnt even stand a chance and when we woke up we were somewhere else and we traved back to our nations basilicom and in this chapter its neptune and my story.

Me:each of the cpus story will be in two parts. Well with that being said lets start the chapter.

Goku and neptune arrived at the big gold tower.

"Whew... We're finally here!"neptune said as she got off of goku's back.

""Huh this tower is bigger than it seems to be."goku said.

"Hey spikey let's climb it." she said as she started to climb the tower. Goku just flew up to the top. While later IF showed up at and started talking to herself about the tower.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"neptune said as she started to fall goku teleaported to the ground and was ready to catch her but he was a few feet off from were she landed.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt. Nepsy are u ok?"goku said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. Iffy to think i would reunite with u like this."neptune said as she looked at IF.

"Who the heck are u two?"iffy said. Time skip this conversation was to long so i decided to skip it iffy walked away cause she was in a middle of a job and she was going to planeptune's basilicom so goku and neptune tagged along. As they made it there iffy walked off to finish her job and goku and neptunem they were walking there but they stopped and looked at a tv cause it said that noire was a criminal and stuff like that.

"Mind...going...blank."neptune said still trying to process what just happened.

"Noire got arrested i bet it because people are just accusing her for no good reason."goku said.

"Lets get to the basilicom so we can figure out what happened."neptune said as she dragged him along cause he had bought a chili dog and was eating but when she dragged him he dropped it.

"Hey my chili dog that not nice nepsy. I was eating that."goku said being dragged along the pavement. They've made it to the basilicom.

"We're home hey guys we're back."neptune as goku walked in right behind her.

"What? Who are u two?"the guard said.(everyone had forgotten about the cpus and goku and vegeta.)

"Dont be silly its me neptune and goku."she replied.

"Neptune and goku. I don't know those names."the guard replied.

"Oh not again u and iffy tell the meanist jokes."neptune said.

"This is lady b-sha's holy basilicom. I will not allow you to make a mockery of it even if u are a child. I will not go easy on u."the guard said as he swung he staff at her but goku grabbed it.

"I dont think so pal."goku said as he transformed into a super sayain.

"Excuse me, but whats going on here?" histy said.

"Oh lady histoire. These two are causing a ruckus trying to force their way inside the basilicom."the guard said.

"Neptune, Goku is that u?"histy said.

"Histy u haven't forgot about us?!"neptune said.

"Is this an acquaintance of yours?"the guard said.

"Yes they are old friends of mine. Please allow me to look after them."histy replied.

"Understood."the guard said.

"Come u two let's not stand here lets ritire to the back to speak at lenght."histoire said. They all wentvto the back and started to talk about what happened neptune was sitting on goku's lap.

"There reports that new monsters have appeared and are more ferocious and stronger than before."histy said.

"The reason why is probably cause king kai said that my dimension and this dimension are almost completely one now cause he said it'll happen in six months and five months have past since he said that."goku said.

"That could be one of the reasons also two people came here looking for u goku. He looks like u but is smaller and the other one is the same size but has purple hair."histy said.

"The one that looks like me is my son goten the other one is probably vegeta son trunks. Where did they go after left here?"goku said worried about his son goten and vegeta son trunks.

"They said that they were going to the forest north of here to find u and vegeta."histy responded.

"You did tell me that u had a son."neptune said a little pissed off.

"Sorry i forgot to tell u that and i actually have two sons and i have a granddaughter."goku said.

"Anyway let's go find them. U got to tell me everything about them when we get back."neptune said.

"K. We'll be back in a little bit histy."goku said as he and neptune went to find goten and trunks.

Later. They founded them they were fighting arfoire along with IF and they were losing even as super sayains.

"Die u brats!"arfoire said as she lunged her staff towards goten but goku appeared in front of her and blocked the staff with his sword.

"Dad your alive."goten said happy to see his dad.

"Yes im alive son but I'll descuse that with you another time right now lets finish this fight first."goku said as he and neptune went HDD mode and goku went ssj 3.

"Right come on trunks how about we show her our fusion."goten said.

"Lets do it." trunks said.

"Fu...sion...ha!"they both said as they did the fusion dance as they're fingers touched they were engulfed by a light.

"Its the grim reaper of justice super gotenks get ready cause im a whole 'nother persion now." gotenks said as he went ssj 3 too.

"Fine lets."arfoire said as she went into her final form.(you can look it up to find out what it looks like. Purple heart charged at her trying to cut her with her sword but her attacks were being blocked and as goku teleaported behind arfoire someone appeared and punched him in the face which caused him to fly into several trees the person was black in his super sayain rose form.

"Black i thought zeno killed you."goku said as he transformed again into ssj blue 2.

"Well your wrong im here and im going to kill you."black said.

"You can try but its not going to be easy."goku said as he flew towards black and punched him in the face. They both were clashing untill black knocked goku towards the ground.

"Take this son goku holy wraith."black said as he fried a gaint ball of enegry towards goku.

"God ka...me...ha...me...ha!"goku said firing his kamehameha. Goku was pushing black's attack back but black went full power and the ball became bigger this started to overpower goku.

"I ain't losing. Heres my full power!"as he put all of his enegry into attack the beam went right through black attack and hit him as it raised his attack up and it exploded.(by the way gotenks and purple heart beat arfoire and they are now watching goku fight black.) The smoke cleared and black's face was messed up.

"What's wrong."goku said as he flew up and started to deliver a bunch of kicks at black at kicked him away and started chasing after him but when he tried to kick him black caught his foot and started to break it this cause goku to yell cause of the pain he was in.

"Kaio-ken."goku said as a red aura surrounded his ssj blue aura and he gotvhis foot out of his hand and kicked him towards the ground and black got up and teleaported away and goku went back to normal and hit the ground hard and passed out.

"Goku are u alright?"neptune asked as she picked him up.

"He's fine he's just passed out.'goten said.

"Lets get him back to the basilicom so he can rest also one the way there can u two tell he about yall and what was the move u two did?"neptune asked carrying goku in her arms.

"Sure."trunks said as they started to walk back goten told all about him trunks and gohan and about the fusion dance.

Anyway that it for this chapter. I'll see u guys in the next one bye.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys im back with the next chapter goku still passed out so he can't do the recap so goten and neptune are going to do it take it anyway.

Neptune:well me and goku arrived at the basilicom and nobody there remembered us only histy. We went inside and we were talking until she said that two people were looking for goku and vegeta. So he asked where they went and she said that they went to the forest north of here so we went there and when we founded them they were fighting arboire and while we were fightind a strange person appeared he looked just like goku.

Goten:that person was black. Dad tried hard to defeat him but he couldn't and he passed out from the strain on his body and the and trunks did the fusion dance to defeat arfoire. We had to carry dad back so he's recovering from the injuries.

Me:well let's start the chapter.

Goten ,trunks, neptune who was super worried cause she still thought that goku could be dead, iffy, and compa who was treating goku's wounds.

"Will he be alright?"neptune said worried.

"Well i did what i can now it's up to him."compa replied.

"Dad's stubborn there no way that he wouldn't let this keep him down."goten said.

"Right goten goku is the strongest figther i know."trunks said.

"Hey trunks want to sparr while dad recovers?"goten asked trunks.

"Sure lets go."trunks said as they left.

"Ow my head what happened the last thing i remember was fighting black then u passed out."goku said as he woke up and rubbed his head.

"Oh thanks god your alright."neptune said hugging him.

"Ouch neptune ease up a bit my body is still sore."goku said.

"Oh sorry its just that i was so worried about u."neptune as she started to cry a little bit.

"It's fine. You just worried a little bit to much."he said as he wipped the tears of her face. "Anyway what happened while i was asleep?"

"Well nothing really but we meet this girl i think u know her she fought us at the tournament."neptune said as b-sha walked in.

"Well i see that your up. How u feeling?"b-sha said.

"Im fine."goku said as he got up and did some air punches and kicks. "Also where's goten and trunks at?"

"They went to train for a bit."compa said.

"Good i actually want to see how strong they got while i was here. Everyone grab my shoulder."goku told everyone and they did and he did the instant transmission.

"How did we get here so fast?"iffy said surprised.

" instant transmission. Its the only way to travel. Hey goten trunks mind if i train with u?"he asked both of them.(side note goku is wearing the potara earrings)

"Sure. We know we can't beat u as of now but. Fu...sion...ha!"goten and trunks said as they fusioned.

"Good gotenks now come at me."goku said as he went HDD and ssj 3.

"Die die missle barrage!"gotenks said as he launched several ki blast at goku but he knocked them out of the way.

"Come on gotenks fight seriously already. Enough of the warm up."platinum heart said. Thats the name of his hdd form for those who don't know.

"Fine."gotenks said as he flew towards goku and started punching him but goku blocked all of them and delivered a strong kick to the gut and punched gotenks towards the ground and it made a giant crater.

"You to have gotten stronger but ur not stronger than me."goku said as he flew down in front of gotenks and helped him up.

"Hey spikey let me wear one of those earings."neptune said.

"K here just put it on the same ear as mine is."goku replied as he gave neptune one of the earrings and she ended up putting on the wrong ear and they both fused accidentally.

"Huh what happened?"the fusion said. It had on neptunes jacket but is was unzipped and under it. It was goku's whole gi their hair was long and it was black and purple.

"Um wheres goku and nep-nep?"compa said looking around.

"I am goku and neptune were just fused cause neptune put the earring on the wrong ear."the fusion replied. "I think I'll call myself goktune."

"Can u two defuse?"compa said worried that they were stuck like that forever. Goktune took the earrings off and defused back into goku and neptune.

"That was weird."neptune said.

"Yes it was anyway wheres b-sha?"goku said.

"She out walking somewhere."as compa said that a large explosion happened in planeptune.

"It coming from planeptune."goku said as he flew off to see what it was and everyone else followed when they got there b-sha was fighting a giant monster. (also sorry i left out that neptune and the gang have fought this mouse name warechu and a robotic ninja steamax when they defeated hin hr me trhew books in the air and sliced then the books were. Dirty magazines also while they were gone this weird lady had changed them into a giant monster. B-sha doesn't like monsters so she made her think that everyone was a monster.)

"Eat this!"b-sha said as she fire rockets at the monster. Goku and the gang walked up to her.

"Newcomers?!"b-sha said as she punched neptune.

"Woah?! That was pretty rough! Hey, b-sha we're not the enemy!"neptune said.

"We need to separate both of them come on goten and trunks let take that giant monster away from here."goku said.

"Be carefull you three."neptune said.

"We'll be fine don't worry about us right now worry on how your going to snap b-sha out of the trance that she in."goku replied as he goten and trunks drew the giant monster away from the city.

"Raahhhh."the giant monster said.

"Well then lets fight get ready u twonour job is not to kill it but distract it."goku said as he went HDD and ssj blue 2 and goten and trunks fused.

"K now lets get started. Hey fish brains when the last time u took a bath i can smell u from a mile away and your so fat that everytime u walk an earthquake happens!" gotenks told the monster that only pissed it off and it punch him hard and cause gotenks to fly through a mountain.

"Huh ur really strong but ur slow thats the problem here."platinum heart said as everyone else came to help him. B-sha was free from the mind control and was no longer afraid of monsters.

"Goku u just have to knock it out."purple heart said.

"K. Take this meteor combination."goku said as he punched and kicked him alot and them punched him to the ground."kamehameha." as the smoked clear the monster went back to being warechu.

"What happened?"warechu said as he tried to figure out what happened.

"U went on a rampage little guy."gotenks said as he came back from being punched through a mountain ans he defused.

"All i recall is this weird lady had changed he into a monster and thats it."warechu replied as he ran away goku started to chases after him but neptune told him to let him be and they all head back except for goku he said that he's going to go help the other cpus and flew of to leanbox to help vert.

Thats it for this chapter the next two chapters will be of vert's and nepgear's story also i thank you guys who read my stories and like them. Preview for the next chapter.

THATS MY VERT! Goku's anger explodes. Goku and vert and fighting black but vert gets hurt badily and goku gets really pissed will goku gain a new transformation and beat black find out next time on superdimension neptunia. Bye guys


	13. THAT'S MY VERT Goku's anger explodes

Hey guy welcome to another chapter in the last chapter goku and neptune accidentally fused together and make goktune. Goku and the gang fought two strong people actually one was a monster but thats beside the point and goku flew off to help vert and nepgear and now lets start the chapter.

Goku was flying to help out vert and nepgear then he felt a really strong power from where vert and nepgear was he thought it was just a monster but then he saw an explosion and then he just decided to use the instant transmission to get there and when he did he saw vert and nepgear fight black who was in his ssj rose form and he was choking vert and then he blasted her with a ki blast that made vert go back to normal and goku got pissed to see vert badily injured.

"THATS MY VERT!"goku angrily and he started to yell(just like vegeta did when berrus smacked bulma) and when the light went away goku was a ssj 3 blue and then went HDD. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY VERT!"he said and then he looked at nepgear "nepgear get vert out of here."

"But i want to help help u."nepgear said.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW WHILE I STILL HAVE SOME CONTROL MYSELF GO NOW!"platinum heart said.

"Fine but im coming back to help u."nepgear said as she picked up vert and flew off.

"Well i do like a moving target."black said as he made a ki blast and was going to kill nepgear and vert but goku teleaported front of him knocked the ki blast out of his hand and punched him in the gut that made black cough up some blood. "You think you can beat me." black said wiping the blood off his face.

"Beat you no im going to kill you."platinum heart said as he started to beat black's ass. Black tried to hit goku but he grabbed his hand and then black made a sword in his other hand and goku blocked and then punched him in the gut and threw black towards the ground when black hit the ground goku started punching the shit out of him.

"Take this." goku said as he flew up high into the air."ka...me."

"He wouldn't dare to use the kamehameha from that high he'll destory the entire planet if he does." black said.

"Ha...me.."goku said not caring or was he.

"No goku don't do it."nepgear said. Goku teleaported in front of black.

"HAAAAAA!"goku said as he launched it point black at black and when the smoke cleared one of black's arms were gone.

"My arm."black said as he was holding the area where his arm got blown off and he tried to escape but goku wouldn't let him and he started to kick his ass again but black said"SOLAR FLARE!" and he blinded goku long enough for him to escape. Goku regained his sight only to see that he was gone.

"That bastard he got away."goku said as he went back to normal and flew to the ground.

"Its fine we need to get vert out off her help me carry her."nepgear said trying to pick her up.

"No let me carry her u take point I'll follow."goku replied as he picked her up and put in his arms. Moments later goku and nepgear got back to vert's hotel room and placed her on the bed and then goku went back to the forest to blow off some steam.

"If black ever shows his face. I'm going to kill him"goku said as he was beating up monster.

"Kill who dad?"a familiar voice said.

"Gohan is that u?" goku asked as turned around and saw his son gohan.

"Hi dad king kai told me where to find u and he told me everything. What do u mean by 'when i find black im going to kill him.'"gohan asked and then goku told him what happened.

"Where's she now?"gohan asked him.

"She at the hotel with nepgear. I asked her to call me when vert wakes up."as soon as goku said that his phone rang.

"Hey goku vert just woke up and she wants to see u."nepgear said.

"K tell her we're on our way."he responsed.

"What do u mean we?"nepgear asked.

"I mean me amd my son gohan. I'll tell u when we get there. Come on gohan let's go."goku said as he hang up and he and gohan flew back to the hotel room.

"We're back."goku said that vert got up and hugged him.

"I didn't think u cared that much about me."vert said.

"Of course i care about u."goku replied.

"U must be gohan?"nepgear said looking at gohan.

"Yes i am."gohan replied.

"And u must be nepgear and vert. My dad told me a lot about u too and the other cpus."he replied.

"Oh goku nepgear told what happened when i got hurt she told me you snapped and was beating him up and i love u for that."vert said as she kissed goku that made goku blush a bit.

"I love u too vert but don't do stuff like that in front gohan and nepgear."goku said.

"So you finally moved on after mom died. It took u long enough and now u have multiple girlfriends."gohan said.

"What do u mean he finally moved on?"vert asked him.

"Well after mom died he was devastated he trained everyday and cared for me and my little brother at the same time for years without moving on."gohan replied.

"Its true cause she was my first girlfriend and wife so of course it would be hard to move on."goku said. Vert got a call from s-sha talking about where to find the demon king.

"Thanks for the tip we'll head there now."vert said as she hung up the phone and told them what was happening before goku got there.

"So we got to find this demon king capture it and bring it back is what ur saying."gohan said.

"Yes."vert replied as they all headed out to where the demon king is at.

"That's it for this chapter gohan has been introduced and goku will also be help noire but not blanc cause vegeta is with here maybe let me know if goku should and if he does im bring gogeta or vegito in that chapter so please let me know what u guys think and i will see you all in the next chapter bye. Next chapter title bye gohan and goku and hello gokhan?


	14. Enter gokhan father-son fusion

Hey guys im back with another chapter. To recap the last chapter goku and vert.

Goku:i was heading to leanbox to help vert and nepgear but when i got there black was hurting vert.

Vert: then he got all pissed off and he was like "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VERT." and started to kick black's butt but black escaped and we were introduced to goku's son gohan.

Goku:yeah and i unlocked a new transformation and for this chapter we will finish vert's and nepgear's story and then i will go help blanc and vegeta.

Vert:what wait you not going to stay here with us two?

Goku:well sorry but i need to help everyone not just ypu and neptune. With that being said lets start the chapter.

Goku and the gang walked into a abandon arcade and found the demon king.

"Guys that isn't the demon king it looks like a monster that me and neptune fought back in zero dimension."nepgear said.

"Well demon king or not we got to capture it right then lets do it."goku said as he went and ssj blue and HDD mode and did nepgear and vert. Gohan went to his mystic form. They began fighting it but their attacks did nothing not even gohan and goku full power kamehameha.

"Hey gohan put this on ur right ear."goku said.

"Why?"gohan said.

"Were going to fuse."goku said as he gave gohan the earring and gohan put it on his right ear and they fused.(if you want to know what it looks like just look up gokhan on google images.)

"Im neither goku nor gohan i am gokhan. It's over demon king."gokhan said as he started to beat the demon kings ass and punched him in the stomach so hard that the monster accidentally died but gokhan didnt realize that and they defused afterwards.

"That was amazing goku."green heart said as she tackled him and kissed blushed as he tried to get green heart off him.

"Will u two knock it off and come on we got to carry this monster back so s-sha believed that it's not the demon king."nepgear( who was a bit jealous) and gohan said that made green heart blush to as she got off him and went back to normal and so did goku cause he was ssj blue when they defused.

"K I'll carry it back."goku said he started to drag the monster back to the basilicom.

Later.

"I didn't expect the demon king to be caputered this quickly, but i guess i should've expected this from cpus."s-sha said.

"Of course."vert said.

"Well i'm going to take a relaxing bath to get the stench of monster off me."goku said as he left to take a bath.

"Wait for me."vert said as she ran off after him.

"Excuse us! S-sha we have a report on the demon king."dogoo man said.

"Nepgear what the hell is that?"gohan whispered to nepgear.

"Its a dogoo man."nepgear whispered back.

"Yes what is it?"s-sha said.

"First concerning his condition... It looks as if he's not unconscious, but already dead."dogoo man said.

"What?"s-sha said.

"We investigated his body thoroughly and it just a regular monster."dogoo man said.

"Are you telling me that its not the demon king?"s-sha said.

Time skip this would have gone on for hours so lets see what goku and vert is doing.

"Ah this bath feels amazing."goku said as he was in the bath.

"Can i join u?"vert said with a towel wrapped around her.

"Sure i don't mind."replied goku as he said that vert got in the bath along side him.(side note the bath is really huge)

"I didn't think u would go that ballistic when i got hurt by black. I thought he was you and why does he look like you?"vert asked with a blushed face. Goku started to tell her why black looks like him that he was a guy name zamusu and he used the super dragon balls to wish for his body and immortality and his fight with him and zamusu.

"Wow thats messed up also i didn't give u reward for saving me from black."vert said she went HDD. She reached down and grabbed his member and started to stroke it then after a while she put her boobs on it and gave goku a boobjob goku just enjoying it.

"What to go a little further?"goku asked her she just nodded as goku picked her up and put her on his lap and stuck his member in her and started thrusting her. Green heart was just moaning.

"Hey guys mind if i join?"nepgear said as she walked in on them that made goku and green heart jump back by surprise the nepgear turned into purple sister and walked up to goku and kissed him and laid him on his back and started doing the same thing to him that vert did to him.

"Hey i was here first but i think i could share him this one time."vert said as goku pulled her closer and started to suck on her boob and put his fingers in her womanhood and nepgear got on top of him and put his member inside her and vert sat on his face and goku started to lick her womanhood they both was moaning loudly.

"Im going to cum."goku said as he got up and cummed in nepgear and vert's face.

"So that was a thing."nepgear said exhausted and so was vert and goku and started to enjoy the bath.

Time skip ifor those who were wondering was gohan was doing he was training. So goku and the gang was in vert's hotel room goku and vert was playing a game on the computer and goku was beating vert's butt when vert got a text saying this is e-sha please stop s-sha and they went to the golden summit to stop whatever it is that s-sha doing and then they got stop be big neptune.

"How much longer before we find s-sha im getting hungry?"goku said.

"Dad your always hungry."gohan said.

"Well u should've ate before we left."nepgear said.

"Well it doesn't i still got my crackers with me."goku said as he pulled out a box of crackers and started to eat them.(he still had a box left cause remember he took two boxes of crackers with him.)

"Neptune?!" why are u here?!"nepgear said.

"Thats not neptune she smaller than her or did she grow a couple of feet while i was gone."goku said.

"Its been a while huh havent seen u since zero dimension."big neptune said.

"Still why are u here."nepgear asked.

Its simple because im a member of affimaX and im on a mission to intercept the four of u and lets fight."big neptune said.

"I can't fight neptune."nepgear said.

"Then sit this one out."goku said. "This is getting me excited but this is going to be over quickly let's see if u can handle ssj 3 blue." he said as he went ssj3 blue.

"Well this start this already."big neptune said.

Time skip to after this fight and there fight with dogoo man and lady. This chapter is getting to long and i need to finish verts and nepgears story in two chapter so sorry guys i will be posting the next chapter a litle while after this one so lets continue the story.

"We found you s-sha."goku said a little exhausted from the two fights he had.

"Why are u ao tried goku?"vert asked.

"Well i did fight to my fullest in those last two fight bert."goku said. (oh bert is vert's nickname.)

"So u found me."s-sha said.

"Yes we did."gohan said as he went mystic and everyone else went HDD and goku went ssj3 blue.

"I maybe a little tried but that will not stop me."platinum heart said.

"Fine lets fight then."s-sha said as she charged to nepgear and their swords clashed and s-sha kicked nepgear in the gut and kicked her away. Vert then swung sher spear and her but s-sha caught it pulled vert towards her then punched her in the jaw causinfmg vert to crash into a wall and was knocked out. Gohan went after her only to get electrocuted by her attack and he was stunned and then she swung her sword at him but goku caught it in hes hand and kicked s-sha away and dropped her sword so now they were doing clashing with their fist but goku was getting overwhelmed and was knocked to the ground and he stood up and smirked.

"Lets see if you can handle this Kaio-ken."goku said as a red aura surrounded his ssj3 blue form and he speeded off towards s-sha and they were evenly matched. Goku hit her towards the ground and teleaported in front of her."give up s-sha u don't have to do this tell her E-sha."

"How do u know about her?"s-sha said as she got up.

"I could sense someone else inside ur body."goku replied as he went back to normal and put his hand on her shoulder."also why are u trying to take ur soul out of her body she saved u when u almost died and i can tell that nothing is wrong with her body. Tell her e-sha." he said.(also for u who dont know Esha and s-sha and sharing a body and when esha take control her eyes are green and when ssha is on control her eyes are red.)

"There is nothing wrong with my body s-sha and if i hated u i would've saved u. I saved u cause ur life was very dear to me and thats the truth. Do you hate me s-sha?"e-sha said.

"How could i possibly hate you. Esha u saved me. I love you."s-sha said.

This goes on for a long time so time skip cause like i said earlier this chapter is getting way to long guys. So they went back to the basilicom and started to talk and goku said that he's now going to help blanc rom and ram and flew off to lowee and on his way there he saw that goten and trunks were heading they too.

So thats it for this chapter oh and if u want me to make gotenxrom and trunksxram let me know with that being said bye guys.


	15. Chapter 14 enter gogeta and zamusu

Hey guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter. Goku,vert, and nepgear had a little romance and gohan and goku fused and they beat s-sha after they did goku said that he's going to go help blanc and vegeta and started to fly there on hes way there he caught up with goten and trunks and the three headed to lowee. Also side note the gold third except for b-sha is going to be in vegeta's heram

When they found blanc and vegeta they were fighting zamusu and not going to lie they were barely hold there own against him and this girl was with them fighting with them.

"Zamusu how are u still alive?"goku said as he landed on the ground and goten and trunks was with him.

"Dad your alive."trunks said as he hugged vegeta.

"Yes im alive but we might not be for long. So you three get blanc out of here this is going to get real and i don't what y'all to get hurt."vegeta said. (the reason vegeta said get blanc out of here is because she passed out from exhaustion from fighting zamusa.

"We'll take her to my hotel room come on you two help me carry blanc back."the girl said.

"K and whats your name?"goten asked the girl.

"My name is c-sha."c-sha said as they carried blanc away.

"You two think u can beat me?"zamusu said.

"Well i know i can cause i blew off blacks arm the last time i fought him so ur in for a huge awakening when u dlsee mine new form."goku said as he transformed to ssj3 blue and HDD form. "This is super sayain 3 blue. Lets see how u handle this form."

"Super sayain 3 blue."vegeta said surprised to see that goku had surpassed him again.

"Lets go zamusu."goku said as he flew up towards zamusu and started to punch the shit out of zamusu but it didn't do nothing to him as he punched goku in the gut and kicked him towards the ground. Goku got up he had scars all over his body him and vegeta tried to double team him but they got whupped.

"Hey vegeta we have to fuse if we want to beat him."goku said as went back to ssj 2 blue.

"Fine kakarot but just this one time."vegeta said.(what vegeta ssaid was a lie they will be fusing later in the story.)

"Fu...sion...ha."goku and vegeta said after the light went away gogeta was standing there.

"I am niether goku nor vegeta im the binger of ur demise. Gogeta."gogeta said as he transformed into ssj blue 2 and flew up to zamusu and punch away then teleaported behind him and stood there as zamusu was punching his back then elbowed him in the face and kicked in the air. "Time 100 big bang kamehameha." he said as a giant beam of enegry flew at zamusu and launched him into outer space and he defused.

"See that wasnt to hard and i also saw u looked that girl do u like her vegeta?"goku said and then vegeta slapped him in the back of the head.

"No i don't!"vegeta said blushing.

"Oh yes u do cause why are u blushing right now? I could hook u to up of u want?"goku said. Vegeta blushed even more.

"No i don't need your help kakarot i can do it on my own."vegeta said.

"So you do like her and anyway im going to call goten to see where we're going."goku said and called goten. Goten said the head to the hotel thats by the basilicom and the room number is 532.

"K thanks son. Come on vegeta."goku said as he flew towards the hotel with vegeta behind him. They got there and waited for blanc to wake up.

"...Mmmm... Huh?"blanc said waking up.

"You're finally awake. Man, you were really knocked out there."c-sha said.

"Good mourning cutie."goku said trying to tease blanc.

"Where am i? Goku im not cute."blanc said angrily.(now when she get mad like pissed her face where her eyes are goes black and one eye is red.)

"Ur right ur not cute ur adorable."goku said still teasing her.

"Anyway where am i?"asked blanc.

"We're in a hotel, not too far from where you passed out. My name's C-sha." c-sha said.

"Im blanc."blanc replied.

"Nice to meet you blanc. I carrie you here so you can go ahead and thank me now."c-sha said.

"Hey you weren't the only one carrying her me and goten helped u."trunks said.

"And they helped to."c-sha said.

"Wait who are u two?"blanc asked goten and trunks.

"Im goten. Im goku's second son and that's trunks vegeta's son."goten said.

"Wait goku u have two kids?"blanc asked.

"Yes and one granddaughter."goku said. After a while everyone went to sleep cause it was late at night. Goku got in the bed with blanc cause there weren't any room on the floor.

The next day blanc woke up first and saw goku laying next to her and she kicked him off the bed and he hit the ground hard and that made everyone else get up.(goten and trunks went looking for ram and rom they left a note saying that on the table.)

"What the hell i was sleeping good kakarot!"vegeta said pissed off at goku.

"Hey she kicked me off the bed blaim blanny."goku said rubbing him side where he hit the floor and his tail was sticking out.

"Don't blaim me you were the one sleeping in the bed next to me and don't call me that!"blanc said pissed off at goku.

"Hey there weren't any space on the floor cause they are five of us sharing a room u know. Plus u and me love each other so what's the problem?"goku said as his tail swung back and forth.

"We might love each other but i don't want to share a bed and what is that on your back?"blanc replied with a blush on her face cause of what goku said.

"That's my tail all sayains have tails but goten, trunks and gohan cause we cut thier's off and where is goten and trunks?"goku said he found the note that they left."so they went off early to find ram and rom." he said looking at the note.

"So goten and trunks are looking for them."blanc said getting out of the bed.

"Yeah it said so right here."goku said showing her the letter and he kissed her on the forehead and blanc punched him in the jaw.

"Don't do stuff like that in front of everyone."blanc said pissed.

"Ouch. You remind me of chichi when she got mad doesn't she vegeta."goku said rubbing his jaw.

"Yes but a lot meaner."vegeta replied.

"Well im going to take a bath. I'll be right back."goku said as he grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to beat some sense into him."blanc said she walked out of the room.

Nothing happened between blanc and goku excepted for kissing that the only thing that happened. Everyone was ready to start looking for ram and rom.(goten and trunks found them but they were lost and they left their phones at the hotel.)

I'm going to leave the chapter off here guys in the next chapter goku and the others find ram and rom with goten and trunks fighting both a one armed black and zamusu. Next chapter title goten and trunks confuse to ram and rom? Find out next on superdimension neptunia. Bye.


	16. Ssj4 goku enters the scene

Hey guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter Goku, goten,and trunks found blanc csha and vegeta fighting zamusu. Blanc got hurt so vegeta told them to get blanc and themselves out of here and he and goku started to fight zamusu their attacks weren't doing shit even goku's as a ssj3 blue and HDD so they decided to fuse and gogeta did the 100x big bang kamehameha but they dont know if it had any effect. They both got to the hotel room as blanc woke up and started to ask questions. The next morning goten and trunks had left to find ram and rom. Blanc wakes up to see goku sleeping next to her and she kicked him off the bed and later the gang went to look for rom,ram,goten,and trunks when they find them they are fight black who has one arm now thanks to goku and zamusu. So lets start the chapter.

"Goten, trunks, ram and rom what are u guys doing here its to dangerous?"blanc said.

"Hey we were looking for u."trunks said.

"Then why did u leave ur phones at the hotel."goku said. Black came out of nowhere and punched goku in the face causing him to fly into a mountain.

"Dad'!"goten said as he was pissed he transformed into ssj2 and started to beat the crap out of black but he just grabbed his leg and threw him through a tree.

"Goten! I'll make u suffer!"goku said as he transformed into ssj4 and HDD mode. "Let's see if u can handle super sayain four."he said as he punched black in the face and started to punch and kick the shit out of black and punched him away and then zamusu kicked goku sending him tobthe ground but goku started to fly at black zamusu tried to kick goku again but vegeta punched in the face.

"Goten are u ok?"rom asked him.

"Im a little banged up but ill be fine."goten said but as he tried to get up he quickly sat down cause he was in pain.

"No your not big sis lets get goten and trunks away from here."rom said.(trunks got hurt cause he was already fighting them when they arrived.

"Goku we're heading back to the hotel!"blanc said loud enough for goku to hear it but as she started to leave black teleaported in front of her and was ready to kill her but goku grabbed his arm and punched him in the face and kicked him away.

"K get going me and vegeta will be there later after we handle these two."goku said.

"K please don't get killed."blanc said as she kissed goku and then picked up goten and started to fly back to lowee also csha was carrying trunks. Rom and ram were right behind them both of them worried about goten and trunks.

"Kakarot cover me."vegeta siad as he started to charge up the god final flash.

"Take this power pole extend."goku said as his weapon apeared and extend to hit both black and zamusu they both teleaported in front of goku made ki swords and tried to slice him but goku's staff turned into a sword and he was blocking all the attacks from both of them.

"Kakarot get out of the way. Take this GOD FINAL FLASH!"vegeta said as he shoted a gigantic beam towards both of them goku teleaported out of the way so it would hit black and zamusu but black dodged it.

"Take this black DRAGON FIST!"goku said turning into a golden dragon and going right through black's stomach and exploding black was seriously injured and escaped and so was zamusu and he escaped to.

"Lets get back to everyone."vegeta said and flew off with goku right behind him when they got there noone was there he sensed them fighting at the golden summit and used instant transmission to get there but when they got there c-sha was already beaten and they were trying to get her to come back to her sense cause she was being controlled.

"We all doodled on blanc's novel script together, c-sha remember."ram said while she was being held up by trunks.

"Wait so you snots really were the ones reponsible for that!"blanc said when she said that goten,rom,trunks,and ram hid behind goku.

"Whoops?!"ram said.

"And you c-sha how dare u act all innocent!"blanc said pissed.

"Wait blanc! We need to presuade c-sha to come back to our side first!"ram said still hiding behind goku.

"Shut up! That doesnt matter any more cause first of all im pissed cause goten and trunks had the nerve the confessed their feelings to u two in front of me and u six doodled in my fucking novel script!"blanc said pissed. Goku had to put her in a full neson to calm her down but it didnt work as she threw him off her.(goku,goten,trunks,c-sha,ram and rom dooded in her novel script. Goku was juat bored so he doodled in it too.)

"Hey watch it my body is already sore."goku said and them blanc punched csha in the face and that somehow that some sense into her i don't know.

Time skip this conversation goes on for to long so they all headed back to the hotel room to celebrate goten and rom kissed and trunks and ram kissed and so did goku and blanc. Vegeta confussed (finally) that he loves c-sha and she kissed him.

"Well guys i still got to help noire and uni so I'll see you guys later k bye."goku said as he flew off to help noire and uni. So in the next chapter goku finds noire hiding from the grauds tried to arrest her. So i will see u in the next chapter bye guys.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter Goku and vegeta were fighting black and zamusu while at the golden summit rom, ram, goten,trunks' and blanc were fighting c-sha. Black and zamusu escaped so goku and vegeta decided to help out everyone else but when they got there c-sha was already beaten and they were trying to get her to come back to her senses. After that they went back to the hotel and goku went off to help noire and uni.

Goku was flying alround looking for noire and saw her hiding in the bushes so he decided to scare her for the the. Fun of got behind her and grabbed her butt just to scare her it worked as she screamed a bit and punched him and she turned around to she that it was him.

"Wha wha what are u doing here goku and why did u grab my butt?"noire whispered cause she didnt want the guards to find her.

"I came here to help u and i did that to scare u and it worked cutie."goku said teasing noire. Noire's face went red.

"Well i appreciate the help but you need to stop trying to scare me or we'll get caught."noire said still blushing.

"But you look so cute when ur embarrassed sweety."goku said still teasing her.

"This isn't a time for that honey."noire said when she realized she said honey she put her hands on her mouth.

"See you do love me u just don't what to say anyway why are the gaurds after u?"goku said.

"I don't know they've been chasing me for the past three hours."noire said.

"Huh that odd and u've been running for three hou.."goku said but before he could finish noire but her hand on his mouth cause a guard stopped right in front of them and started to look around but he didn't look in the bush and walked away.

"He left."noire said as she poked her head out of the bush but was seen by a gaurd he walked up to the bush but when he going to touch the bush goku knocked him out and dragged him in the bush.

"Why u do that?"noire said.

"Cause he was going to find us and no one's arresting my noire and where is uni at?"goku asked and when he said that noire blushed.

"Well i don't know where she is but let's get out of here before more return to find the guy u knocked out. You need to be more careful goku."noire said.

"K."goku replied as they got out of the bush noire clothes got ripped but skirt was the part that got ripped a bit.

"Man my skirt is ruined this is my favorite clothes too."noire said.

"It's fine I'll sow it later."goku said. (goku also knows how to cook and sow now.)

"K let's get going."noire said. After they walked for a while they encountered a big monster and it was kicking the guards asses kick also on the way there they found this kitten and decided to take it with them. (when they were deciding weither to take the cat or leave it noire started to moew at the cat and the cat was meowing back.) The monster tried to slash the gaurds but goku blocked it with his sword.

"Get out of here now!"goku said as noire kicked the monster.

"You're noire? Why are u here?"one of the guards said.

"That's not important right now. Hurry and get away. Do u want to die?"noire said.

"Why are u saving us? We're trying to capture you." the guard said.

"That doesn't matter now go."goku said as the monster punched him away.

"Thanks."the gaurds said as they ran away. Goku and noire went HDD mode.

Hey, i won't let u go any futher! Your opponents are us!"black heart said.

"Yeah."platinum heart said as he pulled out his sword and stabbed the monster right in his heart and black heart cut the monsters head off. Then they both went back to normal and started to head to lastation.

"I can't...pass out...in..a...place...like...this...i...have to...keep looking...for uni..."noire said as she and goku both passed out. This girl carried both of them to her dorm cause she goes to a school.

"...Mmm..."noire said as she woke up. "Where am i?" she said as she leaned up goku ws right beside her passed out she started to shake him.

"Mmm. Five more minutes."goku said still tired. Noire punched him in the arm. "Ow fine I'll get up damn." he said as he got up.

"Wait did someone fix up our wounds?" but who...?" noire said. The cat meow and got on noire lapped and they started to talk cat language or justing meowing back and forth.

"Have you possibly hit yourself on the head? Maybe i should've taken u two to the hospital."the girl said.

"Um who are you?"noire said.

"Oh I'm sorry i forgot to introduced myself im K-sha."k-sha said.

"Im noire and thats over there is goku.."noire said.

"Nice to meet you. Noire you need to stop punching me in the arm."goku said rubbing his arm.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone one that u talk to cats."k-sha sai that made goku laugh.

"Y-yeah, i'd be grateful for that..."noire said.

"Meow meow meow." goku said.

"Stop that."noire said.

"Meow."goku said.

"Where is this anyway I've never seen this room before."noire asked.

"You two passed out and i carried u two to my room."ksha said.

"Wait by yourself?"noire asked.

"Yep, thats right. I dragged you two as best as i could."ksha replied.

"Dragged...?"noire said. Goku is still laughing.

"Oh no nothing! How are you two's injuries i treated with myself for now but.."ksha asked.

"Im feeling better. Thanks ksha."goku said as he got out of the bed and started to srecth.

"Then these bandages are yours?" noire asked.

"Yes although it was a little difficult. Oh but dont worry i didn't see anything." ksha said when she said that goku and noire looked at her.

"Huh?"they both said.

"I did have to take off all of u two clothes in order to treat your wounds, but i didn't see anything, promise!"ksha said.

"It doesn't matter though, right? Yeah it's a little embarrassing but we're both girls..."noire said.

"Um two might but im not."goku said.

"Even if we're both girls, what's embarrassing is embarrassing!"ksha said.

Time skip this goes on for a long time.

They all went outside and walked to the park ksha was asking them question and so were they.

"So are u two a couple?"ksha asked.

"Umm..."noire said.

"Yes she's just shy to say it."goku said.

"Goku why did u answer i was going to."noire said.

"No u weren't."goku said.

They argued all the way back to the hotel room and goku and noire both slept in the same bed cuddling. Ksha slept on the other bed.

That's it for this chapter so giys in the next chapter goku and noire gets arrested and uni saves them. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter Goku and noire was hiding from gruads trying to capture noire and they fought this monster but was injured when they got to lastation they passed out and ksha carried them well she dragged them back to her room and fixed them up

In this chapter goku and noire went to find so medical supplies to restock ksha's medical supplies cause she had to use all of it to heal them. They were gone for a while and ksha was worried.

"They are late... D-did the monster get them?! What should i do? Maybe i should go as well."ksha said worried.

"There u are ksha I've been looking for u."a mysterious woman said. (now if anyone experienced any thing like this in games it probably means something bad might happen.)

"Um, who are u?"ksha asked.

"You would know if i said "the order" wouldn't you?"the order woman said.

"It can be that group should've been destroyed."ksha.

"Quite the contrary. The survivors banded together and formed a new order."the woman said.(now who would've thought that the surviors would make a new order am i right.) "i have a mission for u ksha i need you to erase two people."

"I am no longer related to the order. I have no intention of appecting this mission."ksha said.

"Is it alright for u to say that? Looks like u really want to throw away your current lifestyle."the woman said.(i would have punched the woman in the face but thats just me i think)

"The townspeople here have nothing to do woth with!"ksha said.

"Then there's only one choice for u can make isnt there?"the woman said.

"I understand. But this is the only time i will do this."ksha said.

"That's perfectly fine. The target are these two. They must be killed woth absolute precision."the woman said show her the targets.

"This is...?!"ksha said.

"If you don't want your current life to be destroyed you better succeed. I'll be waiting for good new."the woman said before walking away.

"Why why is this happening...? Noire and goku is the target is it because there... U...? I cant how could i possibly? But if i dont... What should i do...?"ksha said.

Back where goku and noire are at.

"I wonder if ksha's mad at us because we ran out here..."noire said.

"Relax I'm sure she be ok."goku said with his arm on noire's shoulder.

"We'll just have to apologize when we get back."noire said.

"Alright let's just defeat it quickly and go home."goku said. When they found the monster it was attacking the same gruads that were trying to arrest them. They told them to get the wounded out of here while they handle the monster. Goku went HDD mode. "Let's just finish this already." when he said that someone sniped the monster and the monster limped a little bit goku then punched it and it flew back then he teleaported and kicked it in the air and punched it to the ground hard and threw his sword at it's heart the sword went right through the monster killing it.

"Huh who was that. Whomever they are they got a good shot in it."noire said. Goku flew to the ground and went back to normal. They went back to lastation when they got the items.

"Whew... I'm finally back... Ooof... I got a few more injuries. What should i say to ksha?"noire said.

"Oh, noire and goku. You both late! I was so worried. Wait youre all beaten up!" ksha said.

"Dont worry about me i get scars like this all the time."goku said.

"We're sorry to worry u. We had a little trouble, but at least we managed to beat that monster."noire said.

"Really that's amazing!"ksha said.

"Weve told u to leave it to us. Although it was a little difficult."noire said.

"Are you postive this is the area that those two are hiding in?" a solider said.

"Affirmative according to the latest intel."another solider said.

"They're those lastation soldiers. Why are they here?"noire said.

Both of u hide! I'll handle this."ksha said as she shoved both of them out of sight.

"Hey did a strange woman and male both with black hair come through here?"the solider asked a guy.

"No don't think I've seen them anywhere. You know something."a man said.

"They're saying they don't know so you're all done here, right?"ksha said.

"What did u say woman? Do u mean to obstruct us?"the soldier said.

"We're simply saying we don't know anything how is that obstruction?"ksha said.

"Let's take this woman with us. She might talk of we shake her."the solider said as he grabbed ksha

"Kyah! L-let go of me!"ksha said when she said that goku and noire jumped out odf where they were hiding.

"Let go of her before i break ur arm."goku said.

"You two were in the city after all."the soldier said.

"Noire, goku why...?!"ksha said.

"We're you targets right. She not related to us at all so let her go right now."noire said.

"If you two come with us quietly, I'll release her."the soldier said.

"If you want to arrest us then hurry it up already i ain't got all day."goku said.

"Lets go crimals. We no longer need you. Go where evrmer you wish."the solider told ksha.

"Why did u two show yourselves i said I'd handle this."ksha said.

"We didn't want to see you get hurt."noire said.

"Trust me we'll be back at the hotel in no time."goku said whispering into ksha's ear.

"K" ksha said. The solider took goku and noir to the jailhouse and throw them in a cell.

"Well this couldn't get any worse." goku said with his handcuffs still on and then he broke them and sat next to noire and put his hand on her leg and noire put her head on his shoulder. Uni got a call from nepgear tell her in exact words "you're boyfriend and sister are in jail." so im uni started to walk to the jailhouse to rescue her sister and boyfriend by boyfriend i mean goku.

"You got that right. What if u just broke the cage down?"noire asked him.

"If i did it'll be to many gaurds so the best solution is to just wait."goku said as he kissed her. Noire blushed when he did that.

"Don't do that here people will see it. What do u mean by wait?"noire asked him.

"Because i sense someone else in here other thatn the grauds."goku whispered in her ear.

"Do u mean uni?"noir whispered back. Goku just nodded his head when he did that the two guards hit the ground.

"Hey honey and sis."uni said as she unlocked the door.

"Sup."goku said as he got up and broke noire's cuffs.

"Uni when did u get here."noire said as she got up.

Time skip this conversation was to long so im going to skip it. Here the rundown on what happened goku uni noire got back to ksha room and they hung out ksha was getting jealous of goku and uni cause noire payed more attention to them than she did her this mysterious voice convinced her to kill goku and uni so that she and noire can be together forever. The mysterious voice was basically mind controlling her. Uni and goku were the room talking when ksha walked in with two machine gun pistols.

"Goku and uni do you have a moment?"ksha said.

"Yeah what is it ksha?"goku said.

"I see... Then die."ksha said.

"Exscuse me?!"goku and noire said as she fired shots at goku and uni but goku caught the bullets in midair.

"W-w-w-w-whats wrong, ksha?! Why do u even have a gun?!"uni said.

"Because if you two are still here. Noire will never look my way."ksha said.

"Whaaaat?!"goku and uni said.

"What's all the commotion about?"noire said as she entered the room.

"Noire please wait a moment. I'm getting rid of these obstacle right away."ksha said.

"Obstacles...? What's wrong with you? You're acting strange."noire said.

"You're the strange one! Being so close to him and your sister and not me."ksha said.(this woman just went yandere.)

"Seriously whats wrong ksha? This isnt normal and you're being incredibly weird."noire said standing in front of goku and uni.

"Noire move i cant kill them with you in the way!"ksha said.

"Eeeeeeek?!"uni said.

"...You're right. I don't need to kill u two point blank."ksha said.

"Ksha you..."noire said.

"Uni, goku lets have a duel winner takes noire."ksha said.

"A duel...?"goku and uni said.

"I would be fine with just killing u two, but it's better to fight fair in front of noire. That way you two will be able to accept defaet and die honorably won't you two?"ksha said.

"Wha...?!"goku and uni said.

"The place will be the golden summit I'll be waiting on the top floor."ksha said as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?"uni and goku said.

"You know what i think she needs a boyfriend and i know the perfect person. Be right back."goku said as he used instant transmission to get vegeta and came back.

"Perfect."noire said.

"The hell u mean perfect kakarot what the hell is going on here?"vegeta said. Goku explain everything to him.

"Im not going to be some crazy bitch boyfriend."vegeta said.

"Come on vegeta she isn't crazy. I think that someone took over her body she's actually really nice."goku, noire and uni said.

"Fine if it'll get u three to shut up."vegeta said.

Later at the golden summit. Goku and the gang are standing in front of ksha.

"If u beat noire's yours but if i win vegeta here will be yours. Deal?"goku said.

"Deal."ksha said as she pulled out her two machine gun pistols.

"Are u really going to fight her?"uni asked concerd for goku.

"Yes trust me I'll probably be fine. I'll only fighting her till i figure out how to break the mind controll." goku replied with his usual smile as his tail can out.

"Goku there a dogoo on ur back."noire said.

"No thats my tail."goku said as he went ssj4."lets see how long u can handle this form. As he charged at kshe who fired shots at him but he dodged then but when he got close she punched in the jaw causing to slide back. He got up and went ssj blue.

"Kaio-ken."goku said as a red aura surrounded his ssj blue arua the he started to yell meaning his charging up.

"Times 3. Times 4 no."vegeta said.

"Kaioken times ten!"goku said as everything got a little red tint to it. Ksha tried to shot her but goku teleaported in front of her and punched her in the face and kicked her back.

"Times 10 god kamehameha!" goku said as he launched a big beam towards her and it hit her when the smoke cleared she was laying down on the ground. Goku went back to normal and walked up to her and picked her up and dusted the dirt off her and she hugged him crying.

"Im sorry u three i don't know what came over me."ksha said crying.

"It's fine it wasn't ur fault. Someone was controlling u weren't they?"goku said.

"Yeah." ksha replied as she walked over to noire. "We're still friends right?"

"Yes. Yes pf course we are."noire said.

"And you are vegeta right? Goku told me ur strong."ksha said looking at vegeta.

"Yes im stronger than him."vegeta said.

"Uh no the fuck ur not stronger than me vegeta."goku said cause hes tried if him saying that.

Time skip this chapter is to long so im skipping this conversation sorry guys. Uh uni almost died cause they were fighting this robot when it got destoryed some gas leaked out of it. Its some kind of anti cpu virus uni pushed goku and noire out of the way after the fog went away goku and noire ran up to uni goku picked her up she was going to die but ksha made a antidote for it and she saved uni's life. Goku carried her back to the hotel with everyone else behind them.

"Thanks ksha for saving my life."uni said still in goku's arms.

"Your welcome uni its what friend are for they help each other."ksha said. She holding hands with vegeta. Forgot to mention those two are lovers sorry. When they get back to the hotel goku sets her down on the bed and sits next to her.

"Sorry for making you all worry about me."uni said.

"Its ok uni."goku said as he kissed her.

"Wait don't do that to me in front of people!"uni said blushing.

"Your dating both of them goku?"ksha said.

"Them and others."goku said when he said that ksha's jaw dropped.

"How is that even possible?"ksha said.

"I dont know ask the write."goku said breaking the fourth wall. "I need to get back to planeptune. K I'm sure we she each other again bye." goku said smas he jumped out of the window and started to fly back to planeptune.

So guys im ending the chapter here this was a really long chapter. Im trying to make them at least 1,500 words each. So ill see u in the next chapter. Next chapters title enter plutia and peashy.


	19. Chapter 18 enter peashy and plutia

Welcome to another chapter. Before i start the chapter i just want to that everyone who read this story favorite and followed it and me i appreciate it now lets start the story. In he last chapter Goku was fighting ksha and he won. After that uni almost died but ksha saved her life. Goku started to fly back to planeptune but on the way there he saw two girls fighting black in his ssj rose form. They were plutia and peashy both in HDD. Black puched iris heart in the gut which made her go back to normal and she fell to the ground the yellow heart charged at him but he dogded at kneed her in the gut and knocked her towards the ground then he made a ki blast and threw at them.

"This is the end isn't it peashy." plutia said. Then goku appeared and kicked the ki blast in the air and it exploded.

"Plutia peashy u two alright." goku asked. (they meet off chapter and peashy hooked up with goku. And plutia hooked up with vegeta. Just wanting to put that out there for u guys before u start to ask me why are they in love they just meet they dont know each other. Anyway back with the story.)

"We're fine but whos that he looks just like u?"peashy said.

"I'll explain later."when goku said that he went ssj 3 blue and then black punched him in the face causing him to get knocked into a building and black teleaported and stabbed him in the stomach and looked at his face.

"Poor chichi if she saw this happening to u."black said as he pushed the blade into goku more.

"What do u mean by that?"goku asked try to break the blade but he couldn't.

"I was the one who poisoned her. I killed ur wife goku."black said.

"YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CHICHI YOU BITCH!"goku said as he broke the blade and punched black in the face causing him to fly back into several trees. "you stole my body even killed chichi. I'm really mad. I'm really pissed off. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! He continued as he was powering up the whole planet was shaking and when he stopped he was ssj 4 but hos hair was green and his eyes. His fur was blue instead of pink and was his tail.

"You think u can stop me!"black said as he flew towards goku but goku kicked him in the air and raced after him delivering blow after blow of punches and kicks.

"Wow goku is really pissed off at him."peashy said leaning on a tree cause she was injured and could barely stand up. Then goku kicked him in the air again.

"Times 10 god KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!"goku said launching a big blast towards black who fire a beam too. The beams collided for like five seconds goku attack hit black and killed him.

"Serves you right."goku said as he went back to normal and flew to the ground when he touched the ground his whole body went limp and he flew over holding on to the hole in his side that was bleeding. Peashy got his phone and called neptune.

"Neptune we need some help."peashy said.

"Peashy habent heard from u in a while how u been?"neptune asked.

"That doesn't matter right now goku is hurt badly and if he doesnt fet help soon he's going to die."peashy said holding goku's other hand. Goku coughed up some blood.

"K where are u at right now."neptune said.

"We're at the park in planeptune."peashy said.

"K We'll be there shortly."neptune replied.

A few moments later neptune, if and compa arrived.

"Where's he at?"they said.

"He's over there with peashy."plutia replied. They ran over to goku and peashy and saw that he was coughing up blood.

"We need to get him back to the basilicom so we can heal him."neptune and compa said worried about him.

"Peashy help me carry him."neptune said as she grabbed his upper body and peashy grabbed his legs and they carried his back to the basilicom and put him on the bed.

"What happened to him?"histy said as she entered the room. Peashy starts to tell them what happened.

"Compa can u help him?"neptune crying.

"Not by myself i could if someone helped me."compa replied.

"Call...my...sons...and...vegeta."goku barely said as he reached in his pocket and grabbed it phone but it fell on the floor and then he passed out again. Compa called them and they came like in 5 minutes.

"So you need help to heal my dad do u? Well I'll help u. Sometimes when dad would get home he would be all beat up like he is now and i would've healed him."gohan said as he and compa started to heal goku's wounds.

Moments later the rest of the cpus come in and see gohan and compa trying to heal goku's wounds.

"What happened to my dear goku."vert said.

"I hope u do know that he isn't just yours he all of ours boyfriend."nepgear said. Peashy explianed what happened again cause the cpus weren't there when she explained it the first time

"So black actually poisoned goku's wife that horrible."noire said.

"We did what we could now it's up to dad to pull through."gohan said.

"Kakarot what the hell were u thinking doing something like that?"vegeta said.

"Shut up vegeta u would have acted like that if black said he killed bulma now would."gohan said.(bulma died to a couple of years after chichi cause of age.)

"Yeah of course that was my wife."vegeta replied.

"Let's let goku recover."compa said as everyone walked out instead of peashy and neptune who sat down next to him and they went to sleep cuddling him.

A little while later goku wakes up to see peashy and neptune cuddling with him.

"Uh nepsy and peashy what are u two doing?"goku asked.

"Oh your up good we thought u died. Dont move I'm to comfortable now."neptune said as she and peashy kissed him and went back to sleep. Goku grabbed neptune phone out of her pocket and called gohan.

"Hello neptune is dad awake?"gohan asked he was with everyone else walking and he had the phone on speaker also while they was on thw walk gohan found videl and his daughter pan.

"Hey son im up but nepsy and peashy are asleep."goku said.

"Grandpa ur up. Dad old me what happened are u ok?"pan said.(also this is the pan from gt.)

"Im fine pan. When you'll get done with what you'll doing come back. Listen i gotta go histy wants me for something bye guys have a great time."goku said as he ended the call.

"Good ur up hows your wound?"histy said.

"Its fine this isn't the first time i got stabbed through my side once before by black and i survived."goku said as he got off the bed and began to walk around the round.

"I'm just glad ur alright."histy said.

"Goku are u there?"king kai said.

"Yeah im here what u need king kia.?"goku said.

"Just wanted to let u know both of our dimensions are one now."king kai said.

"I've already noticed that king kai anything else?"goku said.

"Well villains that u already beaten have come back to life."king kai said.

"What!? How!?"goku said.

"I don't know u should bring ur friends here so they can train."king kai suggested.

"Sure when my wound heals completely."goku replied.

"Let me know when ur about come here."king kai said as he hanged up.

"K"goku said as he got back in the bed with neptune and peashy. Histy left the room to let them sleep. But they didn't go back to sleep. Neptune went HDD and got on top of him.

"Neptune what are u doing?"goku said confused about what she's doing then she started to kiss him over and over again whil she is taking off his shirt.

"What do u think I'm doing?"purple heart said as she slide off his pants.

"But peashy right there asleep. What if she wakes up and see us?"goku asked.

"Well if she wants to join let her."she replied as she began to suck on his member. A while later peashy wakes up and see them.

"Um want u two doing?"peashy said. Goku and purple heart looked at her.

"Nothing."purple heart said.

"That's not nothing stop lying i know exactly what you two are doing im not dumb and i want in."peashy said as she HDD. ( if you dont know what peashy's HDD form looks like look up neptunia yellow heart.) she kissed him while she took off her clothe and so did purple heart.

"Umm. Umm."goku said. He was a loss of words as he looked at the two beautiful girls sitting right in front of him. They both put their boobs on both sides of goku's member and started to give him a double boobjob. Then yellow heart (peashy cpu name for those who don't know but ots alright.) started to suck on his member and goku was making some quiet moans.

"I wish you could see ur face now sweety ur all red."purple heart said as she crawled towards him and put her boobs on his face and he started to suck on her boobs and he put his fingers in her womanhood and his tail went into yellow heart's womanhood. That made both of them moan. Goku laid purple heart on her back and put his member inside her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"What u say about who's face is red cause your face is as redder than mine is."goku said teasing her.

"Your not supposed to tease me you and me are supposed to tease everybody else."purple heart replied.

"Um goku what is that on your back?"yellow heart asked cause she was curious about what is he doing to her.

"Thats my tail. Feels good doesn't it?"goku replied she just nodded her head as he got up off of purple heart and switched to her. He laid on his back and both of them sat on him purple heart sat on his face and yellow heart sat on his member as he put it inside her.

A few moments later. Goku got up and cummed on yellow and purple heart's face and them fell down on the bed and all three of them laid down on the bed but when they laid down goku's phone rang gohan texted them to open the door cause it was locked goku, neptune and peashy got up and clean themselves up goku had to put on one of neptune's shirts on (keep in mind neptune always get clothes that is a little bigger than her size.) and put on his pants. He opened the door and everyone came into the room.

"Why do u have neptune's shirt on?"noire asked him.

"Cause my shirt has a hole in it and it needs to be washed."goku replied as he got his shirt and showed noire.

"K please get the smelly shirt out of my face."noire replied as he left with his clothes in his hands to put them in the washing machine.

"So why was the door locked neptune?"noire said.

"We didn't lock it we were in here the whole time. Me and peashy was asleep. I'm not sure about spikey."neptune replied.

"Who's spikey?"pan asked her.

"That's goku's nickname cause he got really spikey hair."neptune responded.

This goes on for awhile. So im going to leave this chapter off here. In the next chapter goku's at the house while everyone else is fighting this guy called affimax im not sure how u spell it so forguve meif it's wrong. The title for next chapter the cpus get a new form next gen form. Bye guys and thanks again for all ur supported i appreciate it keep up the support and ill see you guys in the next chapter bye.


	20. Cpus new form Next genn form

Hey guys im back with another chapter in the last chapter Goku fought Black again and Goku killed him and he found out what really happened to Chichi. He posioned her and that killed her Goku got another transformation ssj4 blue and he, Peashy and Neptune had some romance. I will be giving him two more transformation that's it unless you guys what me to give him more forms let me know. What happened off chapter Goku took the gang to King Kia's planet where they trained they now know all of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks. Goku and Vegeta learned each other's move so now like Vegeta can do the kamehameha, meter combination and other stuff but not Kaioken well he learned to he hasnt been able to control it. Goku learned from Vegeta's final flash, galick gun and big bang attack and now that he knows those moves he was able to combine them like the final kamehameha, big bang kamehameha and stardust breaker. So everybody went out on a mission except Goku cause he's still healing from his wounds and cause if something bad happens to the nations he'll be there to help them.

The reat of the gang is fighting Affimojas and they are getting their asses beat by this guy cause this guy's sword somehow takes away share enegry from the cpu's. So Affimojas was going to kill them he slashed his sword only to be meet with Goku's big sword.(Yeah goku's sword is bigger than Neptune's like twice as big forgot to mention that sorry.)

"What?" Affimojas said as Goku kicked him back.

"Hey guys."Goku said looking at everyone.

"Why are u here? I thought histy told u to stay at planeptune in case something happened." Purple heart said.

"Well she doesn't know that i left i used instant transmission to get here." goku said as he turned to Affimojas. "So u must be the one who hurt my friends." he contiuned as he went ssj4 blue and HDD mode.

"So another cpu well it won't make any difference look at the wounds you got u wouldn't even last long." Affimojas said.

"We'll see about that won't we." Goku said charging at him and punching him in the gut and then kicking him repeatedly untill he grabbed his led and broke it that made Goku scream in pain as his leg is now broken and he got punched and sent flying through a wall.

"That was easy now ur next." Affimojas said as he picked up purple heart and began to choke her.

"Let...go...of...me..."purple heart said as she is trying to get his hand off her throat vegeta tried to saved her only to get punched in the gut he went back to normal and hit the ground. Goku heard purple heart in pain and teleaported and punched Affimojas in the gut causing him to drop her and Goku caught her and laid her next to everyone else.

"Take care of her I'll be right back." Goku said with his eyes full of rage. "U think u can hurt my friends and get away with it then u must be stupid as hell!" Goku said as he punched Affimojas in the face and kept punching him but the attacks don't do nothing. Affimojas kicked him in the gut causing him to go back to normal and hit the floor than he kicked him over to everyone. (Goku is just acting like he's defeated.)

"Anyone else what to get defeated."Affimojas said. (if u dont know what their next gen forms look like just look it up and goku's next gen form looks just like purple heart's but its red.) Gold third came and gave the cpus this hyper share crystal and goku got up and. He and the cpus transformed into next gen mode.

"What are those forms?!" Affimojas said.

"Neptune... everyone... amazing.." Nepgear said at a lost of words.

"Amazing they powered up." Ram said.

"Amazing dad." Goten said.

"Thanks son. Affimojas I'm not done yet. I haven't even went super sayain yet. I think should use super sayain god." Platinum heart said as he went ssj god.

""That still won't beat me!" Affimojas said as he swung his blade at Goku but he caught it and broke it in two. Then he punched him in the gut but before he could Zamusu kicked him away.

"Zamusu your not dead but i got a surpise to tell u. I killed Black and ur next."platinum heart told zamusu.

"Your buffing." Zamusu said then Goku showed his Black's time ring that was the only thing left of black.

"Am i bluffing now this is his time ring am i wrong?" Platinum heart said as he but the ring back in his pocket.

"Kakarot i got Zamusu you just worry about Affimojas." Vegeta said as he went ssj3 blue. (Yes i gave him this form people been arguing that vegeta should have been able to go ssj3 so i decided to give him ssj3 and ssj3 blue not 4 yet.) Vegeta and Zamusu are fighting while goku and the cpus are fighting Affimojas. Goku flew at him and kicked him then he teleaported behind him put his hand in the air when he did that a little rainbow ball appeared in his hand he was charging the stardust breaker. So the cpus started to kick Affimojas's ass.

"Guy get out of the way." Platinum heart said as he threw the rainbow ball at him then it exploded cause him to hit the ground unconscious.

"Wow i don't think it would be that easy." Purple heart said as she walked towards goku. "Your new form looks just like my but red."

"Yeah i don't know why. I need to help out Vegeta. Give me a sec." Platinum heart said as he charged up a final kamehameha. "Hey Zamusu heres a little going away present. Final kamehameha!" the beam destory the top of the ship that their fighting on and killed Zamusu or did it you guys will find out later. When the smoke cleared Goku went back to normal and so did everyone else and they left and went back to planeptune. They got there and decided to throw a big party but little did they know something big was going to happen.

Im going to leave it off here guys i hope u enjoyed the story so far let me know what u guys think if i should give Goku and Vegeta more form and give vegeta a HDD form let me know and i will see u guys in the next chapter also side note sorry this chapter is short.


	21. The cpus are kidnapped by Uzume?

Hey welcome to another chapter in the last chapter Goku and the gang were fighting Affimojas. They were almost beaten when the gold tgird gave them is hyper share crystal and they transformed into next gen. After the battle they went back to the basilicom and threw a party but they notice a big hole in the sky. So lets begin the chapter.

"Pictures of the hole have already begun circulating online. Take a look." Blanc said showing Vert.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I've got a bad feeling." Vert said.

"Then it's probably best to investigate immediately. Neptune, Vert, Balnc, will you come along with me?" Noire asked them.

"Yes."they said.

"I'll come too." Goku said.

"No the rest of u need to stay here and prepare for the worst just in case." Noire said.

"Fine." Goku said.

"We'll be back soon." Neptine said as the four left. Back in Nepgear's room.

"What's wrong Nepgear?" Goku asked her.

"I dont know i just got a really bad feeling. I hope Neptune and the others make it back safely." Neptune said.

"You're such a worrycat, Nepgear. All four of our sisters are together. No matter who their opponents is they wont lose." Ram said. A little while later Nepgear went to the very top of a tower and was going to go help her friends but two people appeared.

"Where are u off to alone?" Uni and Goku said.

"Uni, Goku!?" U-um the night sky is so pretty, I thought I'd go look at the stars." Nepgear said trying to lie.

"No your not your thinking of helping the others are u?" Goku said.

"Yeah. I just have this awful feeling. So, you two don't tell..." Nepgear said before she was cut off.

"Then we're going too." Uni said.

Later at where the four cpus are at.

"This is inside the giant hole?" Blanc said.

"Let's start to explore then." Neptune said. Later.

"Uugh... I'm so tried... This place is way too big." Neptune said.

"Jeez, you're so pathetic. Cpus shouldn't complain so easily." Noire said.

"Is there something coming towards us from over there.?" Vert asked.

"...Over there?" Uni said. It was monsters after they beaten them they saw uzume? But she looked different her clothes were red and blue instead of black and orange. Her hair was black instead of red. A little bit into the conversation.

"Hey whats this all about?! Why are u able to summon the gaint uzume?!" Neptune asked.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. After all you and the others will be falling into a whirlpool of delusion from now on, Nepsy." Uzume? Said.(im putting ? After this Uzume's name for u guys to think is this the real or fake uzume.)

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the four cpus said as they we're sucked into a hole.

"Uzu...me...?" Purple sister said.

Time skip the converstion is a long and when i mean this conversation was long i mean it is super long. Goku had to carry Nepgear back to the basilicom cause she was pissed off at Uzume?

"Why did she do that?"Nepgear said sitting down on the bed Goku is sitting next to her and she had her arms around him crying.

"I don't know but that wasn't Uzume." Goku said.

"What do u mean it wasnt her." Nepgear replied.

"Do u see what see looked like she didn't look like Uzume and her voice was different and if we're going to get them back we need to everybody to help." Goku replied.

"K." Nepgear said as Goku wiped the tears from ger face and then kissed her.

"It going to be alright i promise." Goku said as he went to get everyone including gold third and gohan and pan.

After all that they were all at planeptune's basilicom.

"Now then' everyone are you ready?"histy said opening a portal into zero dimension.

"Yes." Nepgear said as everyone went threw the portal.

"So this is zero dimension." Uni said.

"Yep." Goku replied.

"Do you know where Uzume might be?" Uni asked.

"Well she has two bases one near here and another one a little farther away. I think we should head over that way." Nepgear said.

When they arrived.

"This is Uzume's base?" Compa asked.

"This really her actually base." Goku replied.

"Hey Gearsy!" Uzume said walking up to them.

"Uzume?!" Nepgear said surprised.

"It's been a while! Man, i never thought we'd get to see each so fast!" Uzume sais when she said that Uni pointed her gun at her.

"Freeze bitch." Uni said.

"Uni put the goddamn gun down." Goku said.

"Don't give us that crap about missing Nepgear. We're not here to play." Uni said.

"Uh hey now am i missing something? ... Hey she's your pal right Gearsy? Could you tell her to point her piece somewhere else?" Uzume said shocked.

"We won't be fooled. You may have caught our sisters off gaurd with that routine, but that's not gonna wotk on us. We're to smart for that." Uni said.

"Uzume return Neptune and the others. How... how could u even do this...?" Nepgear said.

"Everybody chill the fuck out!" Goku said.

"How can we be chill she took our sisters!" Uni said.

"The person who took them look like her but wasn't she had purple hair and her clothes were red and purple. So put the gun down." Goku said.

"Could u explain to me whats the hell is going on here?"Uzume said.

"Fine lets return then we'll tell u want happened." Vegeta said.

After they got back and after a long explanation.

"I see. I get what's really going on now." Uzume said.

"It wasnt really you right?" Uni asked.

"I keep telling you that u got it wrong. I dont even know how to get over there." Uzume respond.

"This is just a hunch but maybe the person who kidnapped Nep and the others is an imposter." If said. When she said that there was an explosion.

"Come on Vegeta lets chech that out well be right back." Goku said as he and Vegeta flew off the where the explosion came from.

"Come guys if its that dark cpu we can get Nepsy and the other back."Uzume they chased after Goku and Vegeta.

"Merged Zamusu!? How Black was dead how arle u two fused!?" Goku said.

"Well i dont know but im going to kill all mortals and there will be nothing you can do!" Zamusu said.

"Well see about that." Goku said going next gen and ssj 4 blue.

"Yep we're stronger than before." Vegeta said going HDD and ssj 3 blue.

Zamusu threw a giant ball of enegry at Platinum heart but he knocked into the air and it exploded.

"Lets finish this."Platinum heart said as he flew towards Zamusu and punched him in the gut and kicked him away and flew after him. Everybody else arrived and were watching the fight.

"Die mortal!" Zamusu said trying to punch Platinum heart but as caught one of his hands then caught the blade with his other hand.

"You want me to tell you where u miscalculated?" Platinum heart said.

"Miscalculated?" Zamusu said as Platinum heart punched him in the gut his sword disappeared and then Platinum heart grabbed his face and threw him towards the groungmd and began to punch him over and over again.

"Black's body to too its very cells was made by my long and fierce battle history. Only i can use the sayain cells to there fullest!" Platinum heart said as he punched Zamusu so hard a gigantic hole appeared in the ground.

"How are you this strong?" Zamusa said as Platinum heart grabbed his head and picked him up.

"Cause ur a fake." Platinum heart said as he kicked him in the gut causing him to fly through one of the buildings. "This will end it TIMES 100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" he continued as a gigantic beam flew toward Zamusu abd exploded the Zamusu flew into the air unstrached. Platinum heart teleaported in front of him and punched him towards the ground.

"Final kamehameha!" Gold heart said.(gold heart is Vegeta's cpu form name) Zamusu grabbed the beam and tried to throw it back but Platinum heart was right behing him.

"Lets try this again TIMES 100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Platinum heart saiasthe two beams collided destroying Zamusu.

"Wow grandpa is so cool!" Pan said.

"Hey vegeta like i said a while back if the author wanted u two to meet he would and now u can see ur girlfriend again." Goku said teasing Vegeta as he went back normal and flew to the ground.

"Whatca think of that?" Goku said.

"Awesome!"Nepgear and Uni said.

"Badass!" Uzume said.

They all headed back to base so they can prepare for whats going to happen.

Im going to end this off here guy. In the next chapter the gang finds the fake Uzume and helps out big Nep she will be in Goku harem if some of u were thinking. See u guys in the next chapter bye.


	22. Arfoire vs ssj4 blue platinum heart

Hey guys welcome to another chapter. In the last chapter Neptune,Blanc,Noire and Vert were captured by a fake Uzume. Everyone went to Zero dimension and found Uzume who they thought took him but Goku told them that the person who took them looked like her but wasnt her. In this chapter the gang finds the fake Uzume and confronts her.

"We caught up to u, you faker! Let go of Nepsy and the other and then tell us everything u know!"Uzume said.

"I dont think they'll do that just by asking them." Goku said.

"Oh? I never expected all of u to chase me all the way here." Kurome said.

"People won't like i if you're too pushy!"big Nep said.

"Sorry but it's my nature not to let go once I've bitten down. Why dont you make this easy on yourself and give it up already?!" Uzume said.(that first part the she said i have no clue what that meant.)

"Return Noire immediately. Otherwise I'll dispose of you." K-sha said.

"Ganging up on the two of us isn't fair at all." Big Nep said.

"Well u should've took our friends. Well for dad it would be girlfriends." Gohan said.

"Gohan why did u tell them that?" Goku said. Fake Uzume you know what im going to call her Kurome spawned a big monster and her and Big Nep escaped. Before they left she said next time we meet it'll be with the CPUs.

"Well i got something i can take my anger out on." Goku said going next gen and ssj blue 4. The monster swung at Platinum heart but he dodged and cut the monster's arm off then blasted him to bits.

"The gate is still open lets go through it before it closes." Pan said jumping through the portal with everyone else behind her. Before Nepgear and Goku went in.

"Nepgear big Nep isn't evil she's just spying, in a way k." Goku whispered in her ear.

"Wait how do u know this?"Nepgear asked.

"I talked to her telepathically." Goku said.

"Oh. You can do that." Nepgear said.

"Come on lovebirds time wasting!" Uzume said. They both blushed as they went through the portal.

"This is where our sisters are being held?" Nepgear said.

"It appears likely i can barely sense them but i can't tell the exact place their at." Goku said trying to sense their energy.

"Kakarot stop trying. We're going to have to do this the old fashion way." Vegeta said.

"K. So where do we start?" Goku asked. Where Kurome and big Nep are at.

"Arfoire."Kurome said.

"You called?" Arfoire said.

"Dispose of Nepsy and make sure to take Croire. Understood?" Kurome said.

"What?!" Big Nep said.

"Do it." Kurome said .Big Nep took off.

Back to where everyone else is their setting up a base while they're here to look for their sisters. Everyone went to sleep cause they were tried. Uzume, Vegeta, Goku, Nepgear and Uni went to check out the surrounding areas. They all arrived at this dungeon.

"Well let's get looking. Uzume u umio and Vegeta search that way. We will go this way." Goku said.

"So u can hang out with ur girlfriends."Vegeta said. Their faces went red.

"No and beside i think u and Uzume has some catching up to do." Goku said teasing Vegeta and Uzume.

"Fine."Vegeta said as they went one way and Nepgear, Uni and Goku went the other way.

"You wanted to spend sone time with use didn't u." Uni said.

"Yeah. I wanted Vegeta to go with Uzume so they can catch up on what happened while they were away from each other." Goku said.

"What do u mean away from each other."Uni said.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Goku said.

"Haaaaam ha ha ha ha ha!" Arfoire said.

"What was that?" Nepgear said as she saw Arfoire trying to kill big Nep. Big Nep. Got hit with one of the blast and was launched to the wall.

"Ow ow ow... Geez go a little easy on me Arbore!" big Nep said.

"Die." Arfoire said but was meet with Goku's fist causing her to go through a wall.

"You alright Nep?" Goku said helping her up. Purple and Black sister walked up to her.

"Goku, Nepgear?! Why are you here?!" Nep said. ( im just going to call Big Nep. Nep for now on.)

"Hey im here too!" Black sister said.

"What was ur name again?" Nep said.

"Come to think of it you two have barely meet haven't u?" Purple sister said.

"This is a perfect oppportunity. I'll send all of u to hell in one fell swoop!" Arfoire said.

"Shut the fuck up purple hag bitch!"Goku said trying to piss Arfoire off and it was working.

"Who u calling a purple hag bitch." Arfoire said.

"Um you're the only persone here who is purple dumbass." Goku said going next gen and ssj.

"I'll kill you for that!" Arfoire said as she went into her final form.

"Awww did i hurt your feelings. To be honest I don't care about ur feelings arbitch." Platinum heart said.

"Thats it I'm going to kill u all here and now!" Arfoire said launching a giant ball of enegry at them but Platinum heart caught it and kicked it straight into the air.

"It's my turn if that was ur full power than guess I'll show u mine!" Platinum heart said going ssj 4 blue. "But that's not enough I'll show u my true power. KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" he said as a red aura surrounded him and everything got a red tint to it. He quickly punched her into the air and then knocked her towards the ground and then flew really high into the air.

"What's he going to do?" Nep said.

"KA... ME..." he said.

"He's buffing if he launches that from that height he'll kill us all." Arfoire said trying to call his buff.

"He's done some crazy stuff but he's not that crazy."Black sister said.

"HA...ME..." he said.

"No he wouldn't!" Arfoire said.

"Don't do it!" Purple sister said.

"Kakarot is not going to launch it from there." Vegeta said as he, Umio and Uzume walked over to them.

"What do u mean?" Nep said.

"Just watch." Vegeta replied. He was right Goku did the instant transmission and teleaported right in front of Arfoire.

"Noooooo!"Arfoire said.

"HAAAAAA!" Platinum heart said firing the kamehameha point blank and totally destroyed her.

Don't do stuff like that." Black sister said. Goku went back to normal. Nep tackled him.

"Thanks for saving me." Nep said kissing him on the cheek and then getting off him. Goku got up with a blush on his face.

"No problem." Goku said as he flew back to the ground in pain.

"What's going on with you Goku?" Uni said.

"Using the Kaio-ken before actaully mastering it puts a lot of starn on a person's body." Goku said as Nepgear and Uni helped him up.

"So we need to get him back and let his body recover from that."Vegeta said.

"Ok." Uni, Nep and Nepgear said.

When they got back everyone was asleep and Goku decide to take a shower. (there's actually no shower its just a... U know those big tanks that holds water thats what he's was in.) While he was in it three people came up to the roof. Its where the tank is at.

"Uni, Nepgear and Nep wha wha what are u girls doing up here?"Goku said trying to cover himself up.

"We just want totake a bath with u." Uni said as she and Nepgear got i the tank with him.

"And i wanted to reward you for saving me."Nep said as she got in. By the way those three have towels wrapped around them just wanted to point that out. She got next to Goku who was blushing like crazy.

"Awww. He so cute when he's embarrassed." Nepgear and Uni said.

"No i don't."Goku said. Nep put two fingers on his chin and moved his head to look at her. "What are u doi..." he said put was cut off by Nep cause she kissed him.

"See they're right u do look adorable when ur embarrassed." Nep said teasing him.

"No i don't." Goku said. When he said that Nepgear and Nep raised his arms up. He tried to escape but his body was still messed up so he didn't have the strength to get his arms free. Uni pulled out his member.

"It's as big as u said Nepgear." Uni said looking at it.

"I told u." Nepgear said.

"Wait what are u doing?"Goku said still trying to get free.

"What u think I'm going to do."Uni said. Goku gulped and when he did that Uni began to stroke his member. Goku was moaning cause enjoying what she was doing.

"Oh your enjoying it aren't you?" Neptune said kissing him.

"Well lets see how he reacts to this." Uni said as she started to suck on his member. Goku started to moan more and his face was redder than before.

"Hey u can't be hogging it." Nep said. Uni stopped and got off of him. Nep began to suck on it. Goku's tail went inside of Nepgear's womanhood and it was moving which caused she started to moan.

"Feels good doesn't it?"Goku asked Nepgear who nodded her head.

"What's he doing to u?"Uni asked her.

"His tail is inside me and moving. It feels so good." Nepgear replied happily.

"Oh is that tru..."Uni said but was cut off by Goku cause he stuck his fingers in her womanhood and she moaned.

"Who's embarrassed now?" Goku said. They all blushed. Nep put his member inside of her and started to moan like crazy.

Where everyone else was sleeping Goten and Trunks got up and was going to go upstairs to train a little bit but they heard noises coming from up their.

"Hey Trunks why don't we try to find Neptune and the others?" Goten said.

"Sure."Trunks said as they flew off to find them.

Back to where Goku, Nep, Uni and Nepgear are at they're all laying down and looking up at the stars. The lemon ended when Goten and Trunks flew off.

"The stars are so beautiful aren't they?"Uni said.

"Yeah." Goku said cause when he was young he used to always look up at the stars for a while.

"You can say that again."Nep and Nepgear said.

"Tomorrow my body will be fully healed so we can look for Neptune and the others." Goku said.

"Yep i know where they're at but we have to save them tomorrow."Nep said.

"K let's go back downstairs and get some rest." Goku said. They all went down stairs and went to sleep and they're cuddling each other. Goten and Trunks came back before they came downstairs.

That's a good stopping point for this chapter. So in the next chapter Goku and the gang finds Neptune and the others but something's wrong with them. Next chapter title "Goku vs the CPUs?" dont miss it the next chapter wont be out for a while after this one for this story cause im writing this story from where I'm at in the game it's self and im doing a exp grind and when i got to this point in the game i can't beat it so wish me luck. Bye guys ill see u in the next chapter.


	23. Goku vs CPUs?

Hey guys sorry this one took so long i mentioned why in the last chapter. In the last chapter Goku fought arfoire and beat her and saved Nep. They, Nepgear and Uni had a little romance. In this chapter Goku and the gang finds Neptune and the other but something was wrong with them.

Its the next day the gang are prepared to save Neptune and the others.

"Little me and her pals are being held captive by the Dark CPU at the center of this world." Nep said.

"Lets do it guys."Goku said.

They arrived where them were held.

"Farther back inside is where they are being held." Nep said.

"My fake must be here too."Uzume said.

"It's finally time to fight the Dark CPU." Uni said.

"Yeah i hope it actually gives me a challenge unlike that time." Goku said.

After hours of monster being killed and searching for them they found them.

"Neptune!"Nepgear said.

"The hell is this...? Dark CPUs... Four of them...?" Uzume said.

"This is a scared place. Well im sure big Nepsy was the one who guided you all here. If i knew she would do this i would have disposed of her sooner." Kurome said.

"You sat some pretty disturbing things you faker. But i don't give a damn about about your shit talkin anymore. Hurry up and let them go." Uzume said.

"I'll be killing all of you along with that annoying "me" over there. Youre starting to be an eyesores."Kurome said.

"Well we'll see about that." Goku said going HDD and ssj 4 blue.

"Well i know more abput you than you know about yourself Platinum Heart and Uzume." Kurome said.

"What!?" Uzume said.

"How do u know my HDD modes name and what do you mean that you know more about me than i do?"Platinum heart said.

"Im different than i was before. I have share energy with me now."Uzume said.

"That's right you changed the world so u can receive share energy from monsters didn't u? Then let's become one 'me'. We were originally one person why don't we return to being one? That way the share energy 'I' obtained and the negative energy I hold will be all mine. Both the despair of the ignorant masses and their slight of hope will become my strenght."Kurome said.

"What the hell is she sayin'...?"Uzume said.

"I don't know." Platinum heart said.

"Now hurry and come to me! Together let's exact revenge on the idiots of Gamindustri who betrayed us!" Kurome said.

"I told u i dont understand anything youre saying! Like hell I'd take part in revenge that has nothing to do with me!" Uzume said.

"Yeah!" Platinum heart said.

"I see. You're memories haven't completely come back yet. But that's understandable. I carry all your lost memories after all." Kurome said.

"What? Is this true?" Uzume said shocked.

"Didnt i say it just now? We used to be one. If you have no memories of being betrayed and suffering, then I'll make u remember." Kurome said. Uzume head started to hurt and she got on the floor as she starts to remember all of her memories.

After a while this getting to long trust me it is.

"I came here to save Nepsy and the others. Nothing more nothing less!" Uzume said.

"Then i dont need 'me' disappear." Kurome said.

"You want to go? We've got u outnumbered."Uzume said.

"Thats right! Goten lets shoe her our fusion."Trunks said.

"Right." Goten said.

"Fusion ha!" Goten and Trunks said fusioning into Gotenks.

"Let's see how u handle me now." Gotenks said going ssj3.

"Who really has the superior numbers here?" Kurome said as she made three people appear out of nowhere it was Arfoire and her transformations.

"Arfoire a whole bunch of them even?!"Nepgear said. As they went HDD.

"The others have just fallen into delusion. Its a perfect time for them to enter."Kurome said as the manipulated CPUs walked beside her.

"Yahooooo! Neptune has been revived!" Neptune said.

"Neptune im so glad your safe." Purple sister and Platinum heart said.

"Oooooh! Its Goku and Nepgear! I gotta kill them!"Neptune said.

"What?" They both said.

"It would be a waste to kill them. I need to torture them and make them suffer!" Neptune said.

"What are u saying Neptune?" Platinum heart and Purple sister said.

"How should i hurt Uni? Its so difficult to hold back just enough to keep you alive." Noire said.

"What's wrong with you too Noire...?" Black sister said.

"Rom, Ram, Gotenks. Let me hear your screams... I want the sounds of your agonizing shrieking resounding in my head..." Blanc said.

"Blanc's...scary..." Rom said.

"Why would you say something like that too Blanc!?" Ram said.

"That's because I despise you little brats. I despise you so much i can't contain it." Blanc said.

"What...?" Ram said.

"Goodness you all have it so nice getting to torture such cute sisters. Well it cannot be helped. I will be contented with the leftovers. IF, Compa and the Gold Third... Who shall i chose to annihilate?" Vert said (i know this is getting dark so forgive me im just going by the game and when I'm done with that ill go by the animation of hyperdimension neptunia.)

"Lady Vert too!?" Compa said.

"Nep Jr., Nep Jr!" Neptune said going HDD she was going to choke Nepgear but Goku pushed her out of the way so now she choking him.

"Ngh... Neptune, why are you...doing this?"Platinum heart said trying to get free.

"Because i detest you of course. Even though you're my boyfriend, people prais you as being the better person and you constantly order me around... Isn't it obvious?" Purple heart said.

"I-it hurts... Please...let go, Nep...tune..."Platinum heart said.

"Ohh, good. Good Goku. That suffering face of yours is so very precious."Purple heart said.

"I-i... can't... any... more..."Platinum heart said going back to normal.

"...Ha ha, I won't have u pass out." Purple heart said as throwing him towarda the wall. Goku hitt the wall them the ground and was tryin to catch his breath and then she kicked Nepgear towards the wall to and she hit the ground beside Goku. " you passed out, I wouldn't be able to see your face etched in agony, or hear your terrified pained screams." she said as she qalkes over to them and started to choke both of them.

"Aaaaaagh...! S-stop..." they both said.

"Seems like i can squeeze a little harder..." Purple heart said tighting her grip on their neck.

"Agh... Aaah...*Cough...*" Goku and Nepgear said.

"Good... So very good, Nepgear and Goku! Younger siblings should be obedient to their older sister. Do you better understand now your position as my younger sister and my boyfriend?" Puple heart said.

"...Ah...*cough*...ghh..." Goku and Nepgear said.

"Good! Good! Goku! Youre shining so much right now! Youre shining to satisy me! Now give me more! Let me see more of your suffering! Your my sister and my boyfriend, you'll show it to your girlfriend and darling older sister wont you two" Purple heart said.

"Ngh... agh..." Nepgear said almost passing out.

"Let me see u suffer more honey!" Purple heart said dropping Nepgear pulling out her sword and stabbed Goku in his side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"Goku said coughing up blood. Nep fired a shot at Purple heart causing her to let go of Goku. He hit the ground still coughing up some blood and holding his wound.

"No more!"Nep said.

"Are you ok Nepgear, Goku?!" Nep said. Goku got up but was barely able to stand.

"*Cough... Cough Cough...* yes somehow.." Nepgear said catching her breath.

"No im not i got stabbed through my side." Goku said. then he looked at Kurome who was just enjoying what was happening. "You bastard! You turned them against us! I'M REALLY PISSED! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"Goku said going full power meaning ssj 4 blue and next gen mode.

"Oh but you have to get by them first." Kurome said.

"We need to retreat." Umio said.

"No. When Neptune was hurting me and Nepgear she was reacting trying to regain control of her body." Platinum heart said.

"Then we'll help to." Nepgear said.

"No. I don't want u guys to get hurt anymore."Platinum heart said as he drawed his sword and got into hia fighting stance.

"Dad no we'll help you." Gohan said.

"No Gohan if something happens to me then who's going to protect everyone else. Son listen to me let me handle this please."Platinum heart said.

"Fine dad but your injuryed."Gohan said.

"Not really i already got stabbed in the same place two other time. See my body alanyizes and condensate for the next round so in other words the same move won't work twice." Platinum heart replied.

"Enough talk i want to see you suffer more." Purple heart said as she charged at him and swung her sword but it was meet with his sword.

"I'll save u guys from the mind controll that u are in." Platinum heart said kicking Purple. Green heart tried to slice him with her spear but Goku broke the spear in two and kicked her aside. White heart punched him where he was stabbed at and he coughed up some more blood then he grabbed her arm and swung her around then threw at Black heart who was charging at him. Purple heart teleaported behind him ready to slice him but when she did the blade slice Nepgear cause she tried to help him. Nepgear fell on the ground coughing up blood.

"Nepgear!" Platinum heart said picking her up. Purple heart gained control of her body and saw that her little sister was hurt badily.

"Nep jr I'm so sorry. Please forgive me i could control myself."Neptune said holding Nepgear's hand and she was crying.

"It's okay."Nepgear said.

"Neptune get her over there with the other."Platinum heart said with eyes full of rage.

"Sorry for hurting you too."Neptune said carrying Nepgear over to Compa and Gohan who was trying to help her. (oh she survives nust for u guys wondering.)

"Its fine Neptune but for Kurome it's not." Platinum heart said. His eyes went bright red. " KUROME YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE NEPTUNE DO TO NEPGEAR AND FOR MANIPULATING THE OTHERS. I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Platinum heart said transforming again into a new form ssj 5 blue its just ssj4 blue with ssj3 blue hair.

"Like i said u have to get by them first."Kurome said smirking. White heart charged at him only to be chopped in the neck. She passed out and Goku brought her over to them and then knocked both Greem heart and Black heart out and carrying both of them to the others.

"What?!" Kurome said surprised at Goku strength.

"You're next Dark CPUs and Afroires."Platinum heart said drawing out his sword which is now 10 times bigger than it usual is. (his sword now looks like the sword Trunks used to kill Merged Zamusu.) He flew to one of the Dark CPUs and sliced it in half. The next one punched Goku towards the ground and launched hundreds of energy blast at him but when the smoke cleared Goku was unharmed not even his clothes were torn. He smirked and blasted the rest of the Giant CPUs into nothing. The arfoires decide to fuse into one but Goku quickly killed them.

"Wow he is pissed."Blanc said.

"Yeah." Vert said.

"Come on Kurome I'll make u suffer." Platinum heart said.

"Well that was disappointing i thought that they would've killed u by now but i guess i have to do it myself."Kurome said punching Goku in the face and then kept punching him over and over again. But it didnt do nothing to him as he grabbed her arm and started to squeeze it as hard as he could breaking the arm.

"I said i was going to make you suffer. Did i not?" Platinum heart said as he broke her other arm. (im just goingvto skip this if u want to know how it ended look up Vegeta vs andrior 19 and watch it on youtube its the same thing but he killed her with a kamehameha.) Goku went back to normal and flew to the ground in front of everyone.

"Let's go home." Goku said picking up Nepgear and carrying her back with everyone else behind her.

When they got back to the basilicom Goku put Nepgear on the bed and told her to get some rest to recover from the wound she had and walked out to the living room with everyone else.

"It's finally over isn't it?"Neptune said.

"Yeah unless the Author decides to keep going with the story then it's not." Goku said breaking the fourth wall. "Also readers we're glad that you enjoyed our story so far and it probably will continue." He said again breaking the fourth wall and what he said was true I'm glad that u guys enjoyed the story so far the story will continue so dont worry ill start at hyperdimension the animation and work my way up from they're okay.

Also I'm ending this chapter off here so if you enjoyed te story so far let me know. Bye guys and I'll see you in the next chapter bye.


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys welcome to another chapter in the last chapter Goku had to fight the CPUs to get them to come back to their senses. Nepgear got hurt almost dying. Goku got another transformation. In this chapter 2 years have past, Goku and his girlfriends got married and so did Vegeta and his girlfriends. The CPUs are as strong as Goku's ssj 3 blue form. Oh i decided to make Plutia apart of Goku's harem in istead of Vegeta's and Goku stays with each CPU for 3 months then goes to another one for 3 months to keep them company.

Goku and Neptune are playing a game. They're playing against each other and Goku is kicking her butt in the Call of Duty Black Ops 3 multiplayer.

"Spikey that's not fair!"Neptune said as she got killed in the game.

"Nepsy we're going against each other and your winning so why are u complaining?"Goku said.

"Cause you keep killing me."Neptune replied.

"I'm supposed. I can't have you sneaking up behind me invisibly and killing me like ur doing."Goku said.

"You're supposed to let me win. I'm your wife after all."Neptune said.

"Yes you are but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to let you kill me in the game. Just try harder."Goku said as he killed Neptune with the sparrow which is a specialist weapon in the game.

"What?!"Neptune said. Goku pulled her beside him.

"Awwww did i do that?"Goku said.

"You cheated."Neptune said.

"No i didn't I'm just better than u in the game."Goku said. Neptune rolled him over and jumped on top of him. Her stomach was on his face so he can't see.

"How's that?"Neptune said.

"Not fair. I can't see honey get off of my face."Goku said.

"No I'm going to win this game Spikey."Neptune said. Goku smirked as he rolled over now he's on top of her.

"You let your gaurd down." Goku said pinning her arms down.

"No fair."Neptune said. Goku kissed her.

"Hey you two."Compa and IF said walking into the room.

"What are you doing?"Compa said as she saw them kissing.

"Ahh!"Goku and Neptune said as Goku got off of Neptune.

"When did you get in here Iffy and Compa?"Neptune said blushing.

"We just came in and saw you two making out. At least take that in the bedroom if your doing to do that."IF said. Goku and Neptune's face went red.

"Iffy stop teasing them."Compa said.

"Oh Goku. Compa came over to see her husband."IF said. Compa's face went red.

"No i didn't. Don't tease me Iffy." Compa said trying to cover up her face.

"I bet u came here Iffy to see Vegeta."Neptune and Goku said. Her face went red.

"Shut up dimwit no i didn't!"IF said trying to protect her pride.

"See saying that make it look like u did."Neptune said.

"I think Vegeta is at Leanbox with S-sha and Uzume."Goku said.

"Oh so he wasn't here then."IF said.

"See you are here to see Vegeta."Goku said teasing IF as she walked up to him and punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up."IF said.

"Ow."Goku said rubbing the spot that she punched.

"Honey i almost won the game."Neptune said cheerfully cause she was killing him while he was talking to them.

"Cheater."Goku said as he quickly grabbed his controller.

"Y'all two are still haven't finished that match."Nepgear said walking in with some tea and coffee for Goku. (he doesnt drink tea.)

"Thanks sweety."Goku said grabbing his coffee and kissing her and then getting back to the game.

"Don't do that Iffy is watching."Nepgear said embarrassed.

"Whatca talking about?"Plutia said walking in the room.

"Nothing Iffy was wondering were Vegeta is at?" Goku said as he and Neptune played zombies in black ops 3. The map their playing is Der Eisndrache. I don't know how to spell it.

"What are you two playing?"Plutia said sitting down between Goku and Neptune.

"We were playing multiplayer i won and now we're playing zombies."Goku said.

"Cool."Peashy said watching in and laying down next to Goku with her head on his back.

After a while the game ended they finished the easter egg for the map and died on round 39.

"Man this sucks."Neptune said.

"Why?"Peashy said.

"We could've made it to round 40 if we didn't run out of ammo."Neptune said. Goku called Blanc.

"Hey blanny what's up?"Goku said the phone was on speaker.

"Hey I told u not to call me that Goku!"Blanc said.

"Why it sounds so adorable."Goku said teasing her.

"What do u want?"Blanc said.

"I'm letting you know that tomorrow I'm going to head to Lowee and stay with you. How are the kids?"Goku said.

"They're playing right now. So it almost 3 months."Blanc said.

"No fair Goku!"Neptune said.

"I told you every 3 months I go to each nation and stay there for three months."Goku said.

"Oh i forgot about that."Neptune said.

"Hey dad."Goten said.

"Hey son. What u been up to? Hope you haven't got in any trouble."Goku said.

"No. Rom and Ram can fly now without going HDD."Goten said.

"That's great Goten. So u and Trunks are teaching him stuff."Goku said.

"Yes."Trunks said.

"Anything happened between you four?"Neptune said teasing them.

"No."Goten and Trunks said.

"So I'll get everything situated for you before you get here tomorrow."Blanc said.

"So dad's coming here."Goten said.

"Yes i am son and you five can show me how strong you guys are."Goku said.

"Sure thing we're going to beat you."Trunks said.

"Probably. Anyway I'm going to train cause I'm working on a new move and I need to get it right. I guess I could do one of the guest at the guild bye guys I'll see you there tomorrow afternoon."Goku said as he gave the phone to Neptune and went to the guild accepted a guest and was practicing his new move.

"Come on dogoos let see if my new move will work."Goku said as he kicked one of them in the air and throw it towards the ground and created a ki sword and it went through the dogoo and he lifted it up and then dashed at the dogoo and cut in half. For the other five Goku had five ki blast each on his finger and threw it at them.(now for u guys that guess that the moves were spirit sword and benshi blast then you are right and yes both of those are Vegito's moves.)

"Huh both of the moves work yes. Oh boy the kids have a surprise for them when we train."Goku thought to himself as he flew back to Planeptune.

Later that night. Goku, Neptune in her HDD mode, Peashy in her HDD, Plutia, Compa and Nepgear in her HDD are in the bed talking after the lemon. Yeah i didn't want to write out the lemon cause it would have been too long

"What if we make all four nations one? That way all of us could live together."Goku said.

"That could work but I think all nations have to agree first." Purple heart replied.

"Actually that can work."Histy said.

"Really?"Goku said.

"Yes that Neptune said all nations would have to agree."Histy said.

"Neptune what u think about all nations becoming one?" Goku said.

"Sure i think it would be a great idea."Purple heart said.

"Well thats Planeptune. Now to see about Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox. I'll try to get Blanc to agree tomorrow."Goku said.

"You'll let us know what she thinks."Compa said.

"I will but right now I'm going to get some rest."Goku said as he went to sleep.

The next day Goku, Peashy, Plutia,Neptune and Nepgear are training until Goku leaves to go to Lowee. They all in the HDD forms and Goku is in Ssj1.

"Guys i got something to show you."Goku said smirking as he charged up he muscles are getting bigger. (he's going to the form that future Trunks used against Cell.)

"What is that form?"They said shocked that he had another form.

"This is super sayain just the third form of it. See all super sayain forms have three transformations. This is the third form of Super Sayain."Goku said.

"Why don't you use that form?"Purple heart said.

"Well you will get a 150% power increase. You'll get a 50% percent decrease in speed you'll never hit your opponent. Power is nothing if you can't hit them"Goku said.

"Well that sucks."Purple sister said.

"What time is it?"Goku said going back to normal.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch on me."Neptune said as she went to normal.

"I think it's almost 12 right now."Compa said. She was watching them.

"Actaully it's 11:40 Goku." Histy said walking well flying into the room.

"Oh thanks Histy I gotta get ready."Goku said walking out of the training room and taking a shower and getting ready to leave.

Later Goku was ready to head to Lowee.

"Bye guys I'll see later."Goku said. Neptune walked up to him went HDD and kissed him.

"See you later Spikey."Purple heart said.

"Bye sweety."Goku said flying off to Lowee.

Me: Well thats it for this chapter guys.

Goku: Wait i thought this chapter will be longer than it is.

Me: This one and the next three are going to be short.

Goku: Why?

Me: Well the readers are going to see how you live with each CPU and try to convince them to agree with all nations becoming one. Also guys I'm going to put up a pole to see where Goku will stay bext after Lowee. So please do the pole it would help me out. Goku would u do summarize the next chapter for us.

Goku: Fine. In the next chapter I'm at Lowee helping Blanc with her work. In the middle of that some of my old Villians are alive and are plotting to kill us.

Me: I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye.

Goku: Bye


	25. Chapter 24

Me: Sup guys welcome to another chapter in the last chapter.

Goku: We were hanging out playing games and training. Then we had some romance. He won't let me say what i want to say.

Neptune: Yeah why don't you let us say what we want. Anyway Goku left to go to Lowee and he's going to get them to agree to make her nation one with mine, Noire and Vert.

Me: Hey don't be targeting me. Anyway let's start the chapter.

Goku arrived at Lowee and walked to the basilicom on the way he bumped into Rom and Ram.

"Hey Rom and Ram what are u two doing?"Goku asked.

"We're playing tag. Tag Rom your it."Ram said tagging her and took off.

"If your looking for Blanc she's at the house."Rom said. Goten came out of nowhere and sat on his shoulders.

"Hey dad."Goten said.

"Hey son. Also don't tell Blanc I'm here. I'm going to surprise her."Goku said.

"Tag sweety your it."Rom said tag Goten and took off.

"Dang. Dad i won't tell her. Get back here Rom."Goten said jumping off Goku shoulders then took off after Rom.

"Well time to surprise Blanc. She probably try to kill me if she hasn't forgotten about me writing in her novel script."Goku thought to himself.

He arrived at the house.

"Financier where's Blanc at?"Goku asked her. And yes the girls name who Goku is talking to is named Financier.

"She's working on her story in the living room. Should i tell her your here?"Financier said.

"No i won't to surprise her and thanks."Goku said peeking into the living room. Then he snuck up behing her and was watching her write her story. "Whatca doing?"he said.

"Ahhhhhh!"Blanc said. She got scared.

"Hey honey."Goku said.

"Wh-wh When did you get here?"Blanc said.

"Just a little while ago."Goku said. Blanc got mad cause she remembered what he did to her novel script.

"Oh Goku. I don't forget what you did to my novel script."Blanc said as she pulled out her hammer.

"*gulp* You'll never catch me alive."Goku said as he took off.

"Get the fuck back here Goku!"Blanc said chasing him ready to bash his head in. (oh you guys think i wasn't going to have Blanc getting on to him about that. Well you're wrong.)

"Hey dad why are u running?"Goten said.

"Can't talk right now."Goku said sprinting by Goten, Rom, Trunks and Ram.

"Why?"Goten asked.

"Get back here. You'll pay for what you did to my novel!"Blanc said.

"You'll in trouble now Goku."Rom and Ram said.

"I know Rom and Ram. Is there any good places to hide?"Goku asked.

"No she knows every hiding place here."Ram said.

"Crap I'll just do this."Goku said flying on the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"Trunks said.

"Hiding till she calms down."Goku said.

Later Blanc could find him so she went back to writing her stories. Goku got off the ceiling and walked to where she was sitting and sat behind her but she didn't notice. Goku tapped her on the shoulders.

"Hey Goten what do you wa-"Blanc said she turned around and was interrupted by Goku who kissed her.

"Hey sweety."Goku said. Blanc's face went red.

"Where were you at?"Blanc asked.

"I was on the ceiling."Goku said.

"The one place i didn't look."Blanc whispered to herself.

"What was that?"Goku asked.

"Nothing."Blanc said.

"Oh me and Neptune came up with this great idea. Want to hear it?"Goku asked her. (by the way it's late at night and those two are the only ones up.)

"Sure why not."Blanc said.

"Well we figured put that we can make all four nations one but we need each of you to agree to it. Neptune already agreed now we need you, Noire and Vert to agree. It would be easier to look over a. nation with more people looking over it." Goku said.

"Huh I'll have to think about it."Blanc said. Goku kissed her again.

"Why did you think i was Goten?"Goku asked.

"Well i thought you were still hiding."Blanc said.

"Still im taller than he is."Goku said.

"Well he keeps trying to scare me. So i thought he was trying to scare me."Blanc responded.

"Anyway it's late so I'm going to take a shower."Goku said.

"Okay."Blanc said. Goku left to take a shower.

"Huh i wonder if I should try something with him."Blanc thought to herself as she was playing with herself. "Why am I so wet it haven't even been a while probably cause I'm thinking of Goku." She continued thinking.

After a while Goku came out of the shower. Came in the room when Blanc heard the doorknob turn she stopped playing with herself. Goku came into the room with shorts and a towel wrapped around his hair.

"Whatca doing Blanc?"Goku asked getting in the bed next to her.

"Nothing."Blanc said blushing.

"Oh well I'm going to sleep see you in the morning."Goku said but before he went to sleep Blanc kissed him over and over again.

"We could do something first."Blanc said.

"What do you mean 'something'? Are you a virgin?" Goku asked her.

"What am I a virgin. No I'm not."Blanc said real quick.

"Oh my god you are a virgin. Do you even know what sex is?"Goku asked her.

"I don't have to answer that."Blanc said.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll show you what sex is."Goku said getting on top of her.

"Wha-wha what are you going to do?"Blanc said.

"We're going to have sex Blanc."Goku said kissing her neck while he's taking off her shirt and reached his other head towards her womanhood and felt it and it was wet. "Were you playing with yourself while i was in the shower cause your super wet." He said.

"Yes..."Blanc said blushing. Goku finished take off all of his and her clothes.

"So do you know what happens now?"Goku said.

"Not really."Blanc said. Goku whispered something in her ear she blushed like crazy when he said that.

"Now you know why don't you try want I told you."Goku said rolling over with his back on the bed.

"Okay."Blanc said grabbing his member and started to stroke it.

"So how does it feel?"Goku asked her.

"Ummm. I can't put it into words."Blanc said.

"Why don't you try to suck it."Goku said. Blanc did what he said and started to suck his member. Goku started to moan.

"It taste weird but at the same time good."Blanc said.

"Let's try this."Goku said grabbing her butt and put it on his face and started to lick her womanhood.

"It feels so much better than when i was going it myself."Blanc said moaning.

"Yeah cause your love one is doing it for you."Goku said. Blanc got up turned around and went HDD.

"Let's take this further."White heart said kissing him.

"Are u sure?"Goku said. He wanting it to be longer.

"Yes I'm sure."White heart said.

"Okay."Goku said putting his member inside of her. White heart moaned from it.

"Could we stay like this for a while?"White heart said.

"Sure just let me know when I can start moving."Goku asked.

"Okay."White heart said laying on his chest.

After a while.

"You can start moving now."White heart said.

"Okay."Goku said as he started to move. White heart started to moan alot and started to feel weird.

"Um sweety."White heart said.

"Yes."Goku said.

"I'm getting this weird feeling I don't know what it is."White heart said.

"Well you're cumming actually your cumming alot."Goku replied.

"Cause it feels so fucking good."White heart said.

While later.

"Im going to cum."Goku said as he got up and White heart started to suck on his member again.

"Blanc I'm cumming."Goku said cumming in her mouth.

"It's a little hot and it taste good."White heart said going back to normal.

"How did you like your first time having sex?"Goku said getting back on the bed and laying down. Blanc layed down beshind him with her head on his chest.

"It's was amazing."Blanc said exhausted and so was Goku.

"Well I'm glad u liked it. Now let's get some rest shall we?"Goku said.

"Yeah and i agree with our nations becoming one."Blanc said going to sleep and so did Goku.

So I'm going to end this chapter off here. In the next chapter Cell and Frieza makes an appearance in the next chapter so don't miss it. See you guys there also guys if you could read my other stories they're called Dragon musume super and Rwby gt super. Bye guys I'll see you in the next chapter bye.


	26. Goku and Blanc vs Cell and Frieza

Hey guys welcome to another chapter in the last chapter Goku went to Lowee to stay with Blanc. When he arrived Blanc tried to beat him up with her hammer. Now some of you guys are probably asking why. In one of the last chapters Blanc found out that he, Goten, Trunks, Rom, Ram and C-sha. Blanc and Goku had their first romance. In this chapter Goku and Blanc woke up took a shower got dressed and Blanc was on her computer. Goku and the kids were training.

"Come you you two. Fight serious already."Platinum heart said.

"Fine."Gotenks said going ssj3.

"Okay."Roma said.(Roma is the fusion between Ro and Ram. Goten and Trunks taught them the fusion dance.)

"Big tree cannon!"Gotenks said firing a beam at him.

"Kamehameha."Platinum heart said firing a beam too the beams collided and both we're trying to overcome the other.

"Full power!"Gotenks said going full power.

"Ice coffin."Roma said throwing a big ice spear at Platinum heart but he kicked it up in the air.

A explosion happened.

"Huh what are these strong powers i'm sensing?" Platinum heart thought to himself as he stopped firing the beam and knocked Gotenks's beam in the air.

"I'll be right back."Platinum heart said going back to normal and flew off to find the source of the energy.

On the way there he saw Blanc flying in the same direction he was.

"So you sensed it to?"Goku said.

"Yeah."Blanc said. Someone threw a ki blast at Goku and it hit him.

"Hello Goku long time no see."A voice said.

"Cell?"Goku said.

"Yep I'm back and stronger than ever."Cell said.

"Don't forget about me. I'll make you pay for killing me."A another voice said.

"Frieza."Goku said.

"The one and only. We'll kill you. You monkey."Frieza said going into his golden form.

"I'm way stronger than I was before Cell and Frieza."Goku said going next gen and ssj blue.

"Oh so you got a new transformation but that won't save you." Frieza said. Cell is just watching.

"What?"Blanc said surprised at the total enegry that they were given off and then went next gen.

"Don't interfere if u want to live."Frieza said charging at Goku but someone shot a ki blast at Frieza then punching him in the face causing him to go through a couple of trees.

"Kakarot what are you doing?"The stranger said. He looked like Goku but his wearing a green and black armor, two red wristband, a red headband and has a scar on his cheek that looks like a x.

"Who are you?"Blanc said.

"Wait are you the one who faced me before I destoryed planet Vegeta?"Frieza said.

"Yes I am and I'm way stronger than before."The person said.

"Olong is that you?"Goku asked confused.

"My name is Bardock and I'm your dad Kakarot."Bardock said.

"What!?"Goku and White heart said.

"Frieza I'm here for payback."Bardock said going ssj blue. (yes he's a ssj blue now. If you watched battle of gods Shenron said that one sayain before Goku was a ssj god but he was lost to legends or something like that so I'm making Bardock that ssj god. That was he's not super weak compared to everyone else.)

"Try me you flithy monkey!"Frieza said.

"Hold on now. First I didn't come to fight i just wanting to tell you that I'm hosting another Cell games in 9 months so train get stronger."Cell said then he flew off to create an area.

"What about you Frieza?"Goku asked him.

"Oh i came to kill you."Frieza said shooting a death beam at Blanc but Goku knocked it away.

"If it's her you want then you have to get through me."Goku said going back to normal and then went ssj blue. He teleaported in front of Frieza and punched him in the jaw causing Frieza to slide back a little bit and when he did White heart hit Frieza with hwr hammer causing him to fall to the ground.

Back at Planeptune.

"Huh. I sense I big amount of energy from Lowee. What Goku's in Lowee is he fighting someone i got to help him."Neptune said. (Goku taught everyone to be able to sense ki.)

"You look worried sis what's wrong?"Nepgear said.

"I'll be back later. Nepgear look after everyone while I'm gone okay."Neptune said as she went HDD and headed to Lowee.

Back to the fight.

Bardock punched Frieza over and over again then knocking him towards the ground. Frieza got up and knocked Goku towards a wall when he hit it. Frieza teleaported in front of him and started punching the crap put of him. Then out of nowhere Purple heart appeared behind him grabbed his arm then knocked him away.

"You okay Spikey."Purple heart said helping Goku up.

"Thanks Neptune."Goku said going ssj3 blue. When he did Frieza flew off for some reason.

"Get back here you coward!"Bardock said flying off after him but Goku stopped him.

"Dad you can wait until the Cell games start then you'll get your shot at Frieza."Goku said. Then he went to the ground and picked up Blanc she was hurt and passed out.

"Blanc."Purple heart said going back to normal.

"Ram and Rom are not going to like this."Goku said.

"Yeah let's get her back to the house."Neptune said.

"Yeah let's. Come on dad."Goku said. Bardock flew to the ground going back to normal.

A little while later Goku and everyone else arrived at the house. Goku put Blanc on the couch.

"What happened?"Ram asked.

"She was hurt fighting Frieza."Goku said.

"Um dad who's that?"Goten said pointing at Bardock.

"That's Bardock my dad and your grandpa."Goku said.

"What I got a grandson?"Bardock said.

"And a great granddaughter. Say hi Goten."Goku said.

"Hey grandpa."Goten said.

"Hey grandson. You look just like me and your dad."Bardock said rubbing Goten's hair.

"Hey your going to mess up my hair."Goten said. Rom is laughing.

"Goten who's that? It that your girlfriend?" Bardock asked.

"That's Rom and yes she is."Goten replied.

"Hey sweety."Neptune said.

"Yeah."Goku replied

"That's your dad right?"Neptune asked confused.

"Apparently so."Goku replied.

"So who's this girl?"Bardock asked pointing at Neptune.

"This is one of my wives Neptune."Goku replied.

"Wait you have multiple wives?!"Bardock said surprised.

"Yep. That means she's your step-daughter."Goku said.

"Huh i wondered what it would feel like to have a step-dad."Neptune said.

"What happened?"Blanc said waking up.

"Well good afternoon. You were knocked out. How are you feeling?"Goku asked concerned for Blanc as he sat on the couch next to her.

"I'm fine thanks for asking."Blanc said. She tried to stand up but she groaned in pain.

"Rest Blanc you need to take it easy until your injuries fully heal. Want me to carry you to the bed?"Goku asked.

"Yes."Blanc replied.

"Okay." Goku said picking Blanc up bridal style.

"Is she one of your wives?"Bardock asked him.

"Yes dad she is."Goku replied as he carried Blanc to the bedroom and put her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'll help you with your duties until u recover Blanc."Neptune said.

"And I'll help too. I might not know about this kind of things but I'll try my best."Goku said.

"Thanks you two I appreciated it."Blanc said.

A little while later. Goku and Neptune went to King Kai's place to train.

"Goku I got something you would want to hear."King Kai said.

"Yeah what is it King Kai?"Goku said walking over to him with Neptune right behind him.

"Do you want to know your CPU's history?" King Kai said.

"Sure."Goku said.

King Kai told him about his CPU's form history. He was the very first CPU but some of the people started to be afraid and angry at him because he had powers that none of them have ever seen before. Basically if you played megadimension v2 and got the the part where Kurome was showing Uzume her past it's the exact same but Goku was the first ever CPU. It was before Gamindustri divide into 4 nations.

"Wow that's harsh."Neptune said.

"Yeah I'm kind of remembering it piece by piece."Goku said. (oh yeah one more thing all of the CPUs know the Kaio-ken. They haven't mastered it yet though.)

"Anyway that want I wanted to tell you."King Kai said.

"Thanks for that King Kai. We're going to get going now."Goku said.

"Okay Goku take care."King Kai said.

"Let's go Neptune."Goku said. Neptune walked behind and put her hand on his shoulder. Goku did the instant transmission and teleaported back to Blanc's house.

"Dad Blanc woke up and she was looking for you two."Goten said.

"Thank you son. Where is she at now?"Goku asked.

"She's in her room asleep."Goten replied.

"K Goodnight son."Goku said as he patted Goten on the head and went to Blanc's room. "It already been 3 months since I got here huh. Time must be going fast." Goku thought to himself. "I wonder where I should go next Lastation or Leanbox you guys let me know."Goku said then went to sleep

Well that's it for this chapter so the gang is in a pickle now. Cell and Frieza are back. Cell said that another cell games will happen in 9 months. In the next chapter Goku will head to either lastation to hang with Noire and Uni or Leanbox to hang with Vert you guys let me know where you want him to go next. Bye guys and I'll see you next chapter.


	27. Chapter 25

Welcome guys to another chapter in the last chapter Goku, Neptune and Blanc meet Goku's dad Bardock and they fought Frieza. Cell said that in 9 months he will be making another Cell games. So the gang has 9 months to train well really 6 now. In this chapter Goku will be going to Leanbox to tell Vert what happened.

"Come on Neptune we need to warn the others that we got 6 months to train. Dad your coming with?"Goku said. Yes 3 months have past Goku and the gang was training at King Kai's.

"Sure why not. I might be able to meet your other wives."Bardock said.

"Let's go. Goten, Trunks, Rom and Ram keep training until the Cell games start ok."Neptune said jumping on Goku's shoulder.

"Ok." they responded as Goku, Neptune and Bardock took off and headed to Leanbox.

When they arrived they ran into Vegeta and Uzume.

"Hey Uzume."Neptune said jumping off Goku's shoulder.

"Hey Nepsy."Uzume said.

"What brings you here Kakarot?"Vegeta asked.

"King Vegeta is that you?"Bardock asked.

"No that's my dad. I'm his son."Vegeta responded.

"Oh yeah i forgot that planet Vegeta got blow up."Bardock said.

"Um anyway where's Vert at I need to tell her something."Goku asked.

"Before I answer that what was that powerful ki that i was feeling?"Vegeta asked.

"I'm explain it when I talk to Vert cause that was what i was going to tell her."Goku responded.

"She in her room play a game."Uzume said.

"Thanks."Goku said as they started to fly towards the basilicom.

When they arrived Vert was playing a game.

"Vert what are you doing?"Goku said.

"Need a medic."Vert said talking to the people she playing with in the game.

"Vert." Goku said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Not now dear. I'm trying to win this match. Please wait till I'm done."Vert said as she continued to play her game. Goku sat down in the chair next to her.

"I wonder if she would be my girlfriend."Bardock said quietly to himself.

"I heard that dad. She's one of my wives so back off."Goku said. Vert got up and sat in Goku's lap while she's still playing the game. Goku wrapped his arms around her.

After a while Vert finally finished the match. Her team won by 5 kills.

"So what did you need to talk about?"Vert asked.

"Well...(he started to explain what happened with Cell and Frieza. He also explain that all nations can be one and that they have 6 months to train for the Cell games that will decide the fate of this dimension. He even told them about his CPU's history.) and that's it." Goku said.

"So your telling me that your actually the first ever CPU and that all nations can be one. I agree to this."Vert said

"Yes that's exactly what im saying."Goku said.

"How are we going to get as strong as him in such a little time?"Vert and Neptune said.

"I got it if my dimension and this one really became one then Kami's lookout should be here."Goku said.

"Kakarot do you mean the hyperbolic time chamber?"Vegeta said.

"Yes i do and for you guys who don't know what the Hyperbolic time chamber is it's a place where you can get a whole year's worth of training in a day."Goku said and breaking the fourth wall.

"Wait what about the others?"Neptune said.

"About who?" A familiar voice asked.

"Whis is that you?"Goku said turning around.

"Hey Goku long time no see."Whis said.

"Can you give me a minute Whis I got to get some people first."Goku said teleporting and getting everyone else.

"What the hell Goku I was writing a story!"Blanc said punching Goku.

"Ow."Goku said.

"So I see that this dimension and our dimension are one now it seems."Beerus said.

"Hello Goku and Vegeta hadn't seen you two in a while."Whis said.

"Beerus and Whis what brings you here?"Goku asked.

"We came to help you guys train."Whis said.

"On your planet?" Goku asked.

"Yes."Whis said.

"Um how about we use the Hyperbolic time chamber cause one year in there is one day here."Goku responded.

"Then where is this time chamber?"Beerus said.

"On Kami's lookout."Goku said.

"Wait a minute. Who the hell are you two?!"Uzume said. Vegeta put his hands on her mouth.

"Sorry Beerus. Uzume he's the god of destruction and Whis is his attendant he's stronger than Beerus." Vegeta said. Uzume takes Vegeta's hands off of her mouth.

"God of destruction does that mean he's here to kill us?" Compa said worried.

"No Compa that doesn't mean he's here to kill us. He wants to train us. Be right back. Blanc and Neptune why don't you two tell them what we're up against." Goku said teleporting away to Kami's lookout.

"Hey Mr. Popo did you fix the Hyperbolic time chamber?"Goku asked him.

"Yes i did it's all ready to be used."Mr. Popo said.

"Thank you be right back." Goku said teleporting and getting everyone else.

"Where are we?"Noire asked.

"We're at Kami's lookout well actually it's Dende's lookout now."Goku said.

"Still where this Hypersomething time chamber?"Neptune and Nep asked at the same time.* oh forgot to mention Nep can go HDD too. Just wanted to put that out there.*

"It's called the Hyperbolic time chamber and it's there."Goku said pointing at the entrance to it.

"That's the chamber. I thought it'll be bigger."Uni said.

"Well that's the entrance to it not the actual chamber."Goku said walking to the door and opening it. "Everyone inside." He said as everyone else walked in.

Inside the chamber.

They walked in and saw the inside of the chamber there was a lot of bedrooms. A shower, a big bathtub and the floor looks like it goes on forever. (I made it a little different than what it normally is cause some people would sometimes like privacy. Please don't be mad at me.)

"This is the Hyperbolic time chamber everyone."Goku said.

"Awesome."Neptune and Nep said.

"Yep so let's start training. Hey beerus want to spar?"Goku asked him.

"Sure why not. Come at me anytime."Beerus said.

"Ok." Goku said going ssj god.

"So your going ti start off with that form."Beerus said.

"Yes I am Beerus and you and Whis are in for a surprise."Goku said smirking and then started stretching.

"What's the surprise?"Beerus asked.

"If i told you it wouldn't be a surprise then wouldn't it."Goku said getting in his fighting stance.

"Well then I'll just go full power right off the start to get you to show me your surprise."Beerus said going full power. He teleported behind Goku and punched him in the back causing him to be fling to where everyone else is. He was able to stop himself by summoning his sword at putting it in the ground.

"That was close i almost bumped into you guys. Well Beerus that's your full power huh?" Goku said rubbing the spot that Beerus hit.

"Yes this is my full power Goku."Beerus said.

"Well then i just I'll show you my true power then."Goku said as a light eveloped him and when the light went away he was ssj 4 blue.

"When did you get that form?"Whis asked.

"A couple of months ago. This one is called super sayain 4 blue and i can go two forms above this but it's not a super sayain transformation. Its called HDD and next gen."Goku said going HDD.

"So you've been hiding this form from me?"Beerus said.

"Well I just recently got this form. Let's continue the fight Beerus."Platinum heart said teleporting behind him chopped his neck putting him to sleep with ease and going back to normal*

"What!?"Vegeta said.

"Well that mean Goku is stronger than Beerus." Whis said.

"So what did everyone think of that?"Goku said.

"..."everyone was at a loss of words.

*after a few months in the time chamber everyone in asleep now and Goku is looking up at the ceiling.*

"Everyone here has given me a second chance in life."Goku said before going to sleep.

Guy im sorry it took so long I've been going a lot of stuff recently and I'll try to update my other stories soon also please follow my twitter at BLUEKIAOKENGOKU. And with that being said I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye.


End file.
